Heir of Light
by Courage Sun
Summary: One year after the digidestined are called to save the digitalworld, Genni sends for them again to defeat an evil thousands of years old. But what...or who is this new evil searching for? TAIORA! with some Mimato
1. The choice of a leader

Me: ok before this fanfic starts there's a few things you need to know: The battle with Apoclaymon sorry don't know how to spell it Never happened mainly cuz I haven't seen it yet (sweat drops) and this is a year after they went to the digiworld oh and this is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy ;) and one more thing...THIS IS TAIORA! with a little mimato. YAY! later.

The sky was a deep shade of navy and glittering stars covered it like sparkling diamonds. 12 year old Tai was staring up at the night sky while his friends slept soundly in a cave near by. That day was very eventful. After a whole year of not being in the digital world Genni called them back because of a new evil. After hellos and tears of joy came from both human and digimon alike they got right to the problem.

"Well what is this new evil Genni?" Matt asked wanting to know what they were dealing with exactly. Genni told them that it was an absolute evil locked away from the digital world thousands of Earth years ago.

"But that means that this evil has been locked away for tens of thousands of digital years," Izzy said, awe noticable in his voice.

"Yes, and because of that nobody knows anything about this digimon, not even a name," Genni said shaking his head solemnly. "That is why this mission is extreamly dangerous for you digidestined, but I do know that she has been searching for something...or someone."

"Oh great," Joe said crossing his arms and shaking his head,"Can't we ever come to this world without worrying about someone trying to kill us."

"Fat chance of that ever happening," Mimi said giggling.

"Good luck digidestined," Genni said starting to fade away, "if you need me you know where to find me"

"We do?" Kari said scratching the back of her head. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Now, Tai was still staring up at the night sky, a million questions running through his head, which made even more questions form in his head, making his head hurt.

"Hmm..Tai," Agumon said looking at his friend and partner,"I think i might know something about this digimon the others don't." Tai's full attention was now on Agumon.

"What is it," he asked his best friend with excitement filling his voice.

"Well when I was on my way here I overheard a Floramon tell a Yokomon about a demon digimon with blood red hair attacked a small village looking for someone called...," he trailed off for a second trying to get his facts straight,"the Heir of Light." Tai scratched the back of his head for a second.

"We'll have to ask Genni about the Heir of Light tomorrow." Tai said after he pondered the name for a second. For some reason the name sounded kind of familiar, like in a dream or something.

"Ask Genni what?" a voice came from the direction of the cave. Tai turned his head and smiled.

"Hey Sora," Tai said happily."I thought you were asleep." he said as she sat down next to him.

"I was but when I didin't see you at camp I thought I'd go look for you," she said blushing slightly. _I'm glad it's dark out_, she thought.

"So you were worried about me," Tai said smirking.

"So what if I was," she said crossing her arms over her chest and smiled tauntingly .Tai merely laughed. "So.., what are you doing out here," she asked.

"Just looking at the stars," he said his gaze returning to the night sky. Sora simply nodded as she lied down next to Tai. "You know," he started,"you remind me a lot of Venus." Sora gave him a confused glance. Tai laughed. "I pay attention to science class sometimes." Sora laughed at his remark. "Anyway you remind me of Venus because she's the goddess of Love and Beauty, and you're the Keeper of Love, and well," he stuttered "I think you're beautiful." By now he was blushing madly. Sora just sat in awe. _Did that just happen_? she kept asking herself.

"Umm.. thanks," she said also blushing. Theylay in a comfotable silence for a second. Suddenly Tai jerked his head toward the opposite side of the forest clearing they were in, his eyes growing narrower as he stood up, his gaze never left that area.

"Tai what's wrong," she asked as he helped her up.

"I saw something over there," he said motioning the darkest part of the forest.

"What sort of-" Sora started to say but was interrupted.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING," the two spun around just in time to see red lightning headed straight for them. The whip-like lightning snaked around them keeping their arms pinned at their sides and hot sparks flooded around their skin. The once silent night was broken by a dark and wicked laugh the digidestined thought they'd never hear again. "Well, well, well, what do we have here,"said a shadowy sillohette, "two digidestined unprotected and away from their campsite. And here I was expecting a little challange." Myotismon said as he stepped into the moonlight. Tai and Sora gasped at the sight of one of their worst enimies that was apparently back from the grave.

"Myotismon!" Tai and Sora said in unsion. "But...but...how," Sora stampered still in shock from seeing his solid form walking toward them.

"There will be time for questions later, but my mistress waits for no one," he said as the evil smirk that haunted the digidestined's dreams appeared on his face."So I will require for you to come with me," he said looking at Tai, who's eyes were still narrow and full of anger. Sora grabbed his hand which was in front of her own.

"And if we refuse," she said anger filling her own voice. _I'm not going to let this jerk take Tai away, even if it means going with him_. she thought. Myotismon's triuphant smile soon turned into a sinister scowl.

"If you refuse, then I will have to resort to drastic measures," he said clutching the opposite side of the whip tighter, and making it glow a deeper shade of blood red. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING," he cried sending electricity running through them, and screams from the pain it caused escaping their lips. While Myotismon smirked in delight. _Soon his friends will hear their screams and come running to save them, then we'll see if he chooses to allow his friends to be hurt of if he'll give himself up._ Myotismon thought seeing the brillance of his plan, while he continued to send shocks and pain through the bodies of Courage and Love.

Biyomon was instantly awake at the sound of someone screaming. Not long after Agumon, who had walked back to camp when Sora came, was awake too.

"Did you hear that Agumon," the bird like digimon asked her orange friend when he was sitting in an upright position.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's in trouble," he replied looking around for Tai. "Hey, where's Tai and Sora," he asked with concern in his voice.

"You mean they're not back yet," Biyomon said trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "We should wake the others, if that was Tai and Sora then we'll need all the help we can get." she said, Agumon nodded in agreement.

Not long after everyone was hurridly running towards where the screams were comming, only to find a very exhausted and beaten Tai and Sora standing in front of Myotismon, still bound by his weapon.

"Well finially," Myotismon said as he untwined the lightning whip from the two forms, "I was starting to wonder if you cared for your friends at all." Tai weakly continued standing as the others rushed to their aid. Sora nearly fell backwards from how weak she had gotten, but luckily Tai was at her side immeditily and they quickly ran to the safety of their friends.

"We'll show you what happens when you hurt our friends," Matt said as he took out his digivice and his crest began to glow.

Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metal Garurumon

The other digimon quickly did the same.

Agumon warp digivolve to...War Greymon

Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon - Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon

Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon - Kabuterimon digivolve to...Mega Kabuterimon

Palmon digivolve to...Togemon - Togemon digivolve to...Lilymon

Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon - Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon

Patamon digivolve to...Angemon

Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon

"Well this should be interesting," Myotismon said, clearly unimpressed.

"Okay everyone attack at once," War Greymon said. (A/N:I didn't want to write all the attacks down so sorry) Every attack soared through the air and hit Myotismon directly, but as the smoke disappeared it left Myotismon standing there with not even a scratch on him.

"Well that was amusing, but now it's my turn. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING SPIRAL," he cried sending a new attack that had lightning circling Myotismon and then expanding, kind of like ripples in a lake, and it hit every digimon resulting in them dedigivolving. All the digidestined rushed to their fallen friends hoping that they were alright. Myotismon smirked as he floated to where Sora was craddling Biyomon. He grabbed her neck causing her to let out a small yelp, and try to struggle free. "Now digidestined of Courage, as I told you before, my mistress does not like to be kept waiting so either come quietly or I will slit her throat," Myotismon said triumpantly as he watched Tai's expression go from pained to anger to dark, and a satisfied grin appeared on his face.

"Tai no you can't, " Sora gasped, which was soon followed by more cries from his friends telling him that there had to be another way. But Tai knew there wasn't, their digimon were too weak to fight him, and Myotismon wouldn't hesitate to kill her, and if he didn't go his friends would be in great danger. His eyes remained dark and slanted as he turned to Myotismon.

"I'll go, but only if you let my friends go first," he said with anger in his voice. Gasps were heard from all around the clearing. "Myotismon was somewhat suprised at the dark glare he was recieving from the digidestined, and for a second he could have sworn his eyes changed color, but his mouth soon formed into a smirk, as he dropped the child of love on the ground. Not a second later, Tai was again bound by Myotismon's lightning whip and being carried off to who knows where, but before he disappeared out of sight he shot Sora a look that said everything would be ok, but in his head he was thinking; w_hat have I gotten myself into this time;_as the images of his friends' worried faces got foggier and foggier.

Me: this is my first fanfic and i hope you all liked the first chapter ) i'll update soon, but i don't exactly know when soon is (lol) R&R or if you want you can e-mail me see ya


	2. The bond between friends

Me:Yay! another chappie! really i didn't think i could do more than one chapt. in one day (gasps) well ON WITH THE FIC! Thanx to all of u who have reviewed YOU GUYS ROCK!

All the digidestined, except Tai, had left their campsite almost instantly after Myotismon captured their friend. They decided to go ask Genni a few things before going to search for Tai, even though they had to practically drag Kari and Agumon half the way. Everyone was shocked to find Myotismon back, but what shocked them even more was to learn he was actually working for someone who wanted to capture Tai. During the whole walk to Genni's house Sora remained quiet trying to figure out what to do. She continually played the scene in her head like a horror movie that kept rewinding itself to the worst part_. This is all my fault _she kept telling herself _if only I hadn't been captured by Myotismon, then Tai wouldn't have given himself up_. She knew the others didn't blame her, Tai had become more of a leader the past year, he cared more about the team; his friends, then he did about his own life.

"Sora," Mimi softly said to her friend,"are you gonna be alright?" She asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I will be..." she started,"but not completely until we find him." Mimi nodded. She knew Sora was blaming herself, although it wasn't her fault.

"Sora...Tai wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his choice," she said. She didn't realize how grown-up she sounded. Then she got a sneaky look on her face. "You like Tai don't you," she whispered. Sora froze. She could feel her cheeks get hot.

"Umm.. what ever gave you that idea," she said trying to act as innocently as she could.

"Well first of all," she giggled,"your cheeks are bright red." Sora's face grew an even deeper shade of red.

"Ha ha I knew it, I knew it," Mimi cried happily clapping her hands together and jumping up and down slightly. Sora crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks still red with embarrassment. An evil grin slowly appeared on her face. "And I happen to know you like Matt," she said smirking. This time Mimi froze, and Sora burst out laughing when Mimi's cheeks turned the same shade of red as Sora's eyes.

"Hey, what are you two doing," TK called running over to them.

"Oh nothing TK, just girl talk," Sora said trying to control her laughter.

"Well we're here," TK said pointing to the lake Genni lived at the bottom of. As they all stepped toward the lake the water slowly moved apart reveling a staircase which Genni was standing on.

"Hello children," he said happily "I may have-," he started but looked at all the faces of the digidestined and realized one wasn't there."Hmm.. where's Tai."

Tai awoke in a dark room with an ice cold cobblestone floor. He tried to sit up but was immediately brought back to the floor with increasing pains in his chest. He let out a small moan, and shortened his breathing to stop the pain, but to his dismay the pain only lessened.

"Where am I," he questioned looking around for any light. Nothing. Nothing was visible in the darkness. It seemed like he was sucked into a black hole of absolute nothing. Again he tried to sit up, but this time he took it slower, grabbing onto his throbbing chest and gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. He leaned against one of the walls in his dark cell, trying to figure out where he was, but his thoughts were always interrupted by bursts of pain from his aching body. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from outside of where he sat. A door opened and a dark figure stood in the blinding light as Tai shield his eyes.

"Good you're finally up,"said the shadowy figure. Tai didn't need to see to tell whoever that was, was smirking. He finally got his sight back and looked to see who the somewhat familiar voice belonged to, but after seeing who it was he really wished he still couldn't see.

"Pidemon!" he cried in shock. _This must not be my day; first Myotismon now Piedmon, who's next?_

"Oh you still remember me," he said the smirk still on his face,"I'm flattered." Tai kept the cold glare in his eyes, but didn't move from where he was, he didn't think his chest could take anymore pain.

"Don't be," he hissed,"you're the last person I ever wanted to see." Piedmon chuckled.

"I see that even after a year of my being gone, you still are the courageous leader I remember from all that time ago," he started,"the courageous leader I always _hated _as well."Tai smirked at this comment. Piedmon saw the mocking smirk on his face, and glared at him for a second, but he had to get back to his mistress, or else. He grabbed Tai by the shirt, sending pain soaring though his body, causing a small groan to escape his lips before he could stop it. Piedmon let out an evil laugh at the boy's pain, and then tossed him against the wall opposite of where they both stood. As Tai made contact with the wall he fell to the ground, gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists. Piedmon let out another earsplitting dark laugh, but he stopped when he saw the dark glare he was getting from the young leader. (A/N: it's the same one he gave Myotismon, incase you didn't get that smiles) Piedmon couldn't help but let out a small gasp as he saw, what he thought was Tai's eyes flash the color of the silver moonbeams. And with that he walked out of the dark cell, Courage's eyes flash clouding his mind.

Tai let out a sigh of relief as he watched Piedmon leave through his squinted eyes. His chest was in so much pain he thought it would burst. He slowly rubbed the back of his head where it collided with the wall, luckily he didn't hit it as hard as it felt like it did, he'd get a bump, but that was about it. After checking his injuries which, other than his chest, were pretty minor. He sighed _Sora where are you, _he thought _I need you._

And with that thought in his head he fell asleep, the first peace he'd gotten since he was taken from his friends.

After an extremely long explanation of what happened to Tai, Genni nodded his head gravely, understanding the seriousness of the situation. But what puzzled him more than the fact that Myotismon was back, or even what he was planning on doing with Tai, was who was this_ Mistress_ he was working for. Myotismon was never the type to follow someone, he was always the one who called the shots_. Hmm.. could this truly be the evil being that we've been searching for _he thought to himself_. If that's so then Tai could be in more danger than we know _and with that he turned to Izzy who, as always was typing on his computer, but this time he was searching for the signal from Tai's digivice, but so far he had come up with nothing.

"Izzy," Genni said with a serious voice,"I'm starting to believe that the great evil we've been searching for and Myotismon's mistress might be the same force."

"I was beginning to think the same thing Genni, but that leaves so many questions unanswered," he said still typing on his computer at lightning speed,"such as what would she want with Tai and where did she take him." Genni scratched his chin.

"I believe only Sora can find him," he said taking his gaze off of Izzy's computer screen and placing it outside his home to where the young girl was laying.

"How would Sora know anything?" Izzy asked with confusion in his voice.

"Well we'll find out in the morning if my hunch is correct, but for now you just keep doing what you're doing while I try and help TK cheer Kari up," he finished leaving a very confused Izzy behind him.

Sora was lying on the ground a ways away from Genni's house. She was trying to sort out her thoughts although those thoughts always retreated back to Tai. _What is wrong with me_ she kept asking herself _I can't like him, I mean he's my best friend. _Andyet she knew deep down in her heart that she did. All was quiet as she lay on the ground, the gentle sounds of the night soothing her. When suddenly a cry was heard inside her head, a loud and painful cry that echoed in her ears. _Sora where are you I need you_! The voice cried. When it finally stopped she knew who the voice belonged to.

"Tai," she whispered, still dramatized by how much pain he sounded like he was in. She ran back to Genni's and skidded to a halt where Izzy and Genni were. "Izzy I heard Tai," she told him.

"Wait Sora what do you mean you_ heard _Tai," he didn't quite understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Izzy," she pleaded,"I somehow heard Tai in my head, and he sounded like he was in a lot of pain," she gasped,"Myotismon or someone is hurting him."

"Izzy, this is what I meant by what I said earlier." Genni said looking away from Sora to Izzy. Izzy nodded. "Sora are you ok, getting mental contact from someone while they're in pain can have the same effect on the other person if they're not careful." Genni said looking her over for any injuries.

"No I'm ok," she said to them.

"Good," Genni said with relief in his voice. "Now you go off to bed, it's been a long day and the others have all gone to bed." Sora nodded and headed towards her room for the night. But the last thing that entered her mind before she fell asleep was _Don't worry Tai I'm going to find you no matter what it takes._ And with that she fell asleep

Sora woke up in the most beautiful place she has ever been. She looked at the soft ground and saw many different flowers that she could identify, growing up working in a flower shop. The sky was the clearest she had ever seen it, with the stars sparkling and glittering. Fireflies flew around her and off in the distance, causing a warm glow around her, and a small lake with lilly- pads floating in it._ I must be dreaming _she thought to herself. She stood up and started walking around the pink blossomed trees. But something caught her eye; there were many fireflies casting a glow behind some low hanging branches that seemed to make a curtain of

petals. Out of curiosity she walked toward the lake and climbed up the tree. She couldn't help but think of the big tree in the park back home where the digidestined would often meet; this tree was a lot like it. When she reached the top branch she nearly fell off.

"TAI!" she said which surprised Tai enough to almost make him loose his balance and fall into the lake. He spun around and saw a very surprised looking Sora behind him.

"SORA!" he cried happily. Sora ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Okay now I'm sure I'm dreaming." he said smiling. Sora finally let go of him and for a second just stared into his deep brown eyes before snapping back to reality.

"Tai what happened to you," she asked noticing his blood stained shirt.

"Oh um... I'm not sure I woke up like that." he said seeing the worry in her eyes. "but are you ok and the others too?" he asked. Sora chuckled a little.

"Yes Tai we're all fine," she said still smiling, "but you're the one everyone's worried about. Tai what happened? how is Myotismon back, who is this mistress of his, and where are-." She gave him an irritated look when she realized his hand was covering her mouth. Tai laughed.

"I'll answer all your questions, but you have to calm down." he said still trying to suppress his laughter. Sora mumbled something, and Tai released his hand. Sora got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Alright but first," she said pushing Tai enough to make him loose his balance. He tried to regain his balance, but it was his turn for the mischievous look, and he grabbed Sora's hand just as he began to fall back. Sora did not expect this and let out a small cry as she toppled into the water. When she reached the surface she found Tai laughing very hard. "I'll get you for that Taichi Kamiya," she said as she wiped some water off her face.

"Oh...Sora used my full name, I must be in big trouble now, but, remember, you're the one who pushed me, I just tried to regain my balance by grabbing you," he said smirking. Seeing Tai's smirk she slapped the water, spraying water in his direction. With that they both burst into a fit of laughter, as they both got on to dry land.

"Tai you haven't answered any of my questions yet," Sora said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ok, hmm... first one i don't know how Myotismon is back, second don't know, and third no idea, " he said.

"You mean you don't know anything," she shouted. Sora couldn't believe that he knew nothing about this whole ordeal. She hugged her knees close to her chest, trying to think up a plan, but inside she felt like she was going to fall to pieces. Tai noticed how upset Sora was, but he really didn't know what to say. Usually words just flowed out of his mouth, but now he was actually speechless. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said brightening,"I've got an idea," he said fiddling with something hanging from his neck. He carefully slid his crest off his neck and gently placed it around Sora's, Sora seemed a little better, she looked at the two crests hanging from her neck. They seemed to glow brighter now that they were next to each other. "There," Tai said feeling happy that his friend was smiling,"now a part of me will always be with you," he whispered in her ear. Sora smiled widely.

"Thanks Tai," she said putting her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Suddenly she didn't feel like she was completely there, and when she looked down at herself she realized she was fading away. She gasped.

"Don't worry," Tai said still smiling,"You're just waking up; your solid self."

"Tai I can't leave you." she said trying to control her tears that were threatening to overflow within her eyes.

"If you ever need me Sora, you can talk to me through telepathy," he said putting his hands on hers. Sora blushed slightly.

"But what do you mean by that?" she asked, you could already see through her somewhat.

"I mean just call my name in your head," he smiled reassuringly,"and don't worry, wherever you are, I'll here it." His smile was the last thing Sora saw before she completely faded away.

"Sora!" Mimi yelled. Sora's eyes snapped open. Mimi breathed a sigh of relief. "Good you're ok," she said smiling warmly. Sora rubbed her eyes, she was still smiling from seeing Tai, and she just couldn't seem to stop.

"What's wrong Mimi," Sora yawned.

"Nothing, except that you have slept through most of the morning and I've been trying to wake you up for five freaking minutes," she screamed. Sora giggled.

"I'm sorry Mimi, but I was talking to Tai last night and he's in A LOT of trouble and I-" she started to say.

"Wait you talked to Tai and you didn't wake us!" She cried. Mimi was furious of how inconsiderate her friend was and she put her hands on her hips and glared at Sora for a minute.

"Oh," Sora realized what her friend thought,"no Mimi, you see I was talking to Tai in-" She didn't exactly know_ where _she was.

"She was talking to Tai on a bridge between minds." said a wise voice. The two turned around and found Genni standing in the doorway. He slowly walked into the room and stood next to Sora. "Sora, your bond with Tai is greater than it is with anyone else, correct?" he asked raising his eyebrows a bit. Sora bit her lip and nodded. "Well your bond together is strong enough for your minds to link, creating a bridge. The place you were in last night is probably built on memories that you both share." he smiled. Sora rubbed the back of her head and grinned.

"Well I guess that explains the cherry blossom trees, and the lake," she thought, "our meeting place is under a cherry tree and the lake is probably the one at camp." she remembered. Mimi was looking at Genni and then Sora with confusion written on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying that because Sora and Tai have a strong bond that they can communicate through their dreams?" she asked in awe. Genni nodded. "Wow, talk about freaky." she said shaking dramatically.

"This is what I was telling Izzy yesterday, it seems that the only way to find him is through Sora." he said looking at her. "Matt, Joe, TK, and Kari went off to find any trace of this new evil, which, by my guess, is who took Tai in the first place, and they won't be back until later tonight." he finished. Sora sighed. _This is just like when Tai disappeared after the battle with Etemon _Sora thought _everyone seemed to just drift apart, Matt has been colder lately, TK and Kari are always seen mopping, Izzy's on his computer 24/7, Joe's worrying ten times more than he usually is, which believe me is a lot, and Mimi's always panicking over little things. There's gotta be something I can do _she kept telling herself, but nothing came to mind.

"I need for all of you to meet me downstairs," Genni said in a serious voice."It's concerning what Agumon said yesterday about the Heir of Light."

"Did you find something about him Genni?" Mimi asked.

"Yes I did, and I believe that we need to protect him from the new evil, whom I still can't find anything about." Genni said slightly annoyed that he still couldn't find anything on this new evil.

"We'll do whatever we can to help," Sora said, her voice filled with determination. Genni nodded.

"Good," he said, "because I have much to tell you about him before the day is done, and then you need to rescue Tai and protect the Heir at all costs. For he is the savior of the digital world from the ultimate evil.

me:ohhh... suspense. I'm loving this. I bet your wondering who this heir is and who the heck this mistress I've been talking so much about is ) well fear not, for i'll have both those answers for you in my next chapter. hope you liked reading this as i did writing it ( and you can give me your thoughts about it in e-mail at later

_The true Tai Kamiya: thanks for the review! and the reason why i didn't make it longer is cuz i wanted to see if it was worth my time, and don't worry the next chapters will be much MUCH longer. And probably a lot of things matter to Tai, i mean a lot of things matter to me and everyone else i know, and being a leader always means makin tough desicions. thanx again)_

_CuteLoveKawaiiCourage: Thanx! You're so nice ) and yea TAIORA 4EVA!_


	3. The Heir revealed

Me: ok...no idea what i'm gonna put in this chapt. soooo...if it sucks BLAME MY CRAZY MIND. takes deep breath ok on with the fic

After Matt, Joe, TK, Kari, Gatomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Agumon returned from thier unsuccessful search for the new evil (A/N: and don't worry I won't keep calling it the new evil, SHE has a name) Genni told them of some info he found on the Heir. As it turns out, the Heir is the source of light in the digi and real worlds.

"But I thought the source of light was Kari," Gatomon said. Genni nodded.

"It is not unusual for you to think of it that way, but Kari is only the keeper of light, while the Heir actually _is _light." Genni stated.

"I don't get it, I mean how can a person like us actually _be _light. I mean it really doesn't make a lot of sense to me," Gomamon said.

"I knew this was going to be hard to explain," Genni said shaking his head sadly, "but you see thousands of years ago, the Heir of Light was choosen by the higher beings of that time to protect the digital world, along with nine gardians much like you digidestined, as well as...," Genni trailed off for a second, "another...one that turned evil. The Heir all those years ago...is the past life of the Heir of present day. But, again, we don't know who they are because it was so long ago. But one thing we do know is, that the Heir can be brought to darkness and then the balance of light and dark would be thrown off completely. That is why it is at the up most importance that we protect the Heir from the darkness at all costs." he finished.

"But how is a being such as the Heir chosen?" Izzy asked, fascinated by all that was being said.

"Well," Genni trailed off, "the Heir shows all the properties of each crest as well, even though he is closer to one, more than the others.

"So could it be one of us?" Joe asked. "I mean how do we even know how to find him if you don't even know who he is." "He could be ANYONE!" Joe finished. Gomamon put a paw (A/N: or fin or whatever it is lol) on his friend's shoulder sensing his friend's stress.

"Yes, indeed he could be one of you, that would explain why the Heir is closer to one of the crests than the others. After all, each of you show the properties of the crests, and you are closer to the one that you own." he finished," but there are another things about the Heir; such as he has silver eyes. There are more, but I fear the only one who knows more would be the Heir himself, but I will look through some more of my ancient books and prophecys, but in the meantime you must find him." Everyone let out a small groan, now they had to save Tai, fight the source of all evil, _and _find the source of all light and protect him from darkness.

"Well if we're planning on doing all this stuff then we'd better get started," Kari said trying to lighten the mood. Gatomon let out a small laugh.

"You sounded like Tai just then." TK said laughing a little himself.

After Tai awoke from seeing Sora the night before, he didn't feel as alone as he did before. He leaned his back against the wall, his chest hurt too much to fully sit up. He thought about Sora and her amazing fiery eyes. Many times he had gotten lost in those eyes, but he could never admit that he liked her more than a friend, or at least not outloud. Tai smiled a little, he remembered how sad she had been when he told her he didn't know anything, and when he gave her his crest for the time being, how her face seemed to light up. It's kind of weird, that he liked his best friend, even though he's known her forever, but deep in his heart he knew it was not just a crush. But his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming toward him. Again, the door opened and sent light into the room, nearly blinding Tai, who had been in darkness for so long, and a figure wearing a cape stepped inside.

"Hello Courage it's been a while," Tai knew that voice, it was the voice that haunted his nightmares and tortured his being.

"Myotismon," he hissed, narrowing his eyes even further. Myotimon chuckled.

"Yes, yes I'm back, although you and your friends never really destroyed me." he smirked. With that he roughly grabbed Tai's arms and tied them behind his back. Tai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, the pain in his chest felt like flames he couldn't put out.

"What do you want with me," he asked angrily. Myotismon chuckled again and tightened the ropes that bound Tai's wrists together.

"What _I _want is all of you destroyed, but my mistress has other plans for you. He grinned an evil grin and shoved Tai out the door into the the light. Tai blinked a few times before getting his vision back. He was led though the seemingly endless corridors and stairwells until they reached a door that practically screamed darkness and death. It was black with blood red jewels dotting it's polished surface. Myotismon turned the handle of the bronze doorknob, which had a symbol of an cresent moon and star on it. Tai thought about the symbol; it seemed strangely familiar to him although he had never seen it before, but his attention was taken off the symbol and placed on the menacing digimon in front of him. She was about as tall as Myotismon, and had blazing red hair the color of blood. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a jagged design where it met her wrists, and a black skirt that went down to her knees revealing her stomach, along with knee length black boots. Her wings looked exactly like Lillymon's except they were red, and she wore a black helmet similar to Angewoman's, only you could see her eyes, which were also blood red and seemed to pierce into your very soul, her eyes were the worst part about her. She put on a small smile when Tai walked into the room, and she stood up from her black throne, which had 2 skulls at the end of each armrest.

"Welcome to my home bearer of Courage," she said grinning evilly."I am Emprissmon, the digimon of absolute darkness and evil." Tai kept his stare cold. "Oh, and in case you were wondering why you're here it's because," she started, walking towards Tai and placing a cold hand on his shoulder, which made him shudder slightly, "you have immense power Tai, more power than you realize, and it's that power that I want." Tai saw that she was glaring at him now.

"What are you talking about mistress, this is the boy that is more powerful than you," Myotismon asked, shocked that probably the most powerful force ever was a digibrat. By now Tai was completely confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tai asked still trying to figure out what Myotismon meant about him being more powerful than this ultimate evil.

"Why you don't know who you are do you?" Emprissmon asked. "You are the greatest force of light there is in both our worlds. You are the Heir of Light," she said smiling evilly again.

"I'm who?" Tai asked.

"You have the greatest amount of power within you, even if it is light, and I want it. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way take your pick." she said, her eyes looked like they were on fire, with her glares. Tai was still trying to allow his brain to catch up with all Emprissmon had said.

"If I really do have all this power, I would never give it to you," he said furry in his voice. As soon as those words left his mouth his eyes flashed that same color of silver they had when he glared at Piedmon and Myotismon the day before. Myotismon gasped again, but Emprissmon smiled.

"Have it your way then," she smirked, and then she pulled out a long black whip that looked a lot like a bunch of vines entwined together with thorns reaching out of them almost begging to tear flesh with their curved tips. Tai winced, as Myotismon cut his hands loose and stepped back from the upcoming battle.

"This is going to be very painful for you Heir," Emprissmon said smirking," but I will be enjoying every blow." She continued smirked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sora cried. She was sitting with the others in the main room of Genni's house when she felt so much pain in her chest and back she couldn't take it, and collapsed on the wood floor. Biyomon was at her side in a flash, putting a feathery wing on Sora's arm.

"Sora!" a chorus of voices cried as they ran to her side.

"Joe what's wrong with her," Matt asked as Sora let out another agonizing cry.

"I don't know," he said looking at her worriedly. Sora let out small gasps, she opened her eyes now that the pain had lessened.

"Are you ok Sora?" Kari asked, looking at Sora, who's breathing had quicken to lessen the pain.

"Oh my god," Sora whispered, she grasped Tai's crest which was still hanging around her neck.

"Sora what's wrong?" TK asked when he saw the horror in her eyes.

"Guys," she started, not exactly sure how to tell her friends what she just felt,"I...I just felt what Tai was feeling, only my pain was only half of what he was feeling." Gasps echoed from each digidestined.

"But Sora weren't you in a lot of pain right now," Patamon asked. Sora nodded.

"More than I've ever felt," she said in a half whisper.

"And you're saying Tai was feeling _twice _that," Agumon asked, his eyes wide. Sora could only nod.

"Hmm... how do you feel Tai's pain exactly?" Tentomon asked.

"Man, this is no time to ask questions like that, Sora was just in a lot of pain, so let's let her relax for a sec," Matt said. He knew Sora was one of the ones hit the hardest after Tai was captured, and he doubted that she wanted to talk about how she felt _his _pain. Sora put a hand on Matt's shoulder, she knew what he was doing, but she also knew her friends might have an idea.

"It's ok Matt, I'll tell him," she said, knowing she would have to eventually. She took a deep breath. "I have a bond with Tai,a strong one, we can literally feel each other's pain, but I'm not exactly sure why."

"Then couldn't you just ask Tai where he is?" Mimi asked. Palmon nodded seeing where Mimi was going with her words.

"I already have, but he doesn't know." She replied sadly. That's when she heard a voice in her head _Emprissmon _it whispered. "Tai?" she said aloud, now everyone was looking at her. _Sora the great evil's name is Emprissmon, tell Izzy. _Sora listened carefully, hearing how weak Tai was. "Izzy!" she cried after Tai had left her mind. "The great evil's name is Emprissmon."

"What!" Izzy exclaimed,"how do you know this?"

"Tai just told me, but he sounded too tired to tell me anything else," she replied. Izzy was already typing on his computer, by the time Sora stopped talking.

"Found her," he said happily,"Emprissmon is the ultimate digimon of darkness, she nearly destroyed our world, the digital world, and many others, during a great battle against good and evil. She is a Multi-Mega digimon, and her attacks are Thorn Strike, Rose Dart, and Scarlet Mist."

"Multi-Mega?" Tentomon asked,"I thought the highest you could digivlove is Mega."

"Maybe there's another stage that you can digivolve to," Izzy said looking at his partner and friend.

"Or maybe only powerful beings, like Emprissmon, can reach it," Gabumon implied.

"That makes sense," Palmon said,"I mean it would explain why none of us have ever heard of it." Everyone nodded.

"So that means that only the Heir's digimon can destroy Emprissmon?" Joe half asked half said.

"I think so Joe (A/N: hehe that rhymes)," Izzy replied. "She must be extremely powerful if she's past Mega, and until we find Tai again, I doubt Metal Garurumon could destroy her by himself."

"So we have to come up with a plan to get Tai back, after all he would do the same for us," Sora said a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You know I'm with you Sora," Biyomon said taking a few steps toward her friend.

"Right," Agumon said walking next to Biyomon,"let's go get Tai back!"

"Hmm...these digidestined are becoming a nuisance," Emprissmon said as she tapped her fingers against her looking glass, which sat next to her throne. "How I'd love to crush them into dust, but these children seem to mean much to you, Heir." She said looking at the unconscious form of Tai, who lay in a puddle of his own blood. She chuckled evilly."They really think they're going to pull off the greatest rescue in history," she said smirking, as she stroked her looking glass with her palm,"HA that's a good one." She turned her attention back to Tai, and grinned wickedly. She snapped her fingers, and three shadowy figures appeared before her. "Myotismon, Piedmon, and Devimon, I want you to capture the digidestined, but do NOT harm them I want them alive to help me turn the Heir evil."

"But Mistress," Devimon stammered," wouldn't it just be easier to kill the boy rather than turn him dark."

"NO FOOL," she yelled angrily,"KILL HIM AND HIS POWERS WILL DIE WITH HIM!" she took a deep breath, "the Heir's power with my partner's will be impossible to overpass." She again grinned darkly when she saw the three dark masters shuddering."A great warrior attacks neither body nor mind, but instead they attack the weakest part of human and digimon alike, the heart," she said starring back at her looking glass,"and the Heir's heart is with these digibrats, as you call them." She returned her gaze back to the three before her,"Now do as I have said." With that the three disappeared to do her bidding.

"We'll see if this will break your spirit Heir, for you still have the strongest spirit I have ever felt, and trust me when you've lasted as long as I have, you sense quite a few of them. But everything has a weakness, and your spirit is no exception." With that she let out a dark and evil laugh that shook the castle's walls.

All the digidestined were getting ready to leave, they figured that actually _looking _for Tai would be a lot better than sitting around and relying on Izzy's computer to find him.

"Angewomon, do you think we'll find Tai, and if we do, do you think he'll be alright?" Kari asked, obivously worried about her brother. Angewomon smiled.

"Oh of course Kari, you're forgetting your brother has the crest of Courage, he'll be ok," she replied. A weak smile planted itself on Kari's face.

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" TK asked his friends.

"Yep," Kari said smiling.

"Grisley Wing," everyone spun around in time to get a face full of bat wings. Everyone cried in surprise from the familiar attack.

"Myotismon!" everyone cried as they saw the figure looming above them.

"Triumph Sword," another voice cried, Matt ducked just as the sword nearly struck his head. Everyone turned their heads from the bats to the dark clown standing before them.

"Piedmon," Sora said remembering Tai's chest was bleeding the last time she saw him, "You're the one who hurt Tai!" she yelled fury in her eyes.

"You are correct digidestined," Piedmon said grinning evilly."But if you are truly that worried about him, I'd be happy to escort you there." Sora gasped _If I go with him I'll be able to see if Tai's alright. _But she knew she couldn't do that and she wouldn't, at least not without a fight.

"Biyomon digivolve," she looked at her friend. Biyomon nodded.

_Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon, Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon_

"Come on we've gotta help her," Palmon said.

_Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metal Garurumon_

_Palmon digivolve to...Togemon, Togemon digivolve to...Lilymon_

_Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon_

_Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon digivolve to...Mega Kabuterimon_

_Patamon digivolve to...Angemon_

_Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon_

"Alright, go get them guys," Agumon called, wanting to help, but he knew he couldn't.

(A/N: ok so they all attack now, like I said before i don't want to write down ALL the attacks so bear with me)

Piedmon dodged them all, and then let out a cruel laugh,"Oh please, do you really think I came back without knowing what you'd do." He smirked, now it's my turn,"Dark Mist." A thick, smokey cloud of mist floated out of his palms, clouding the digidestined's vision and flooding their lungs with thick smoke, making them cough and gasp for clean air. Sora looked around and saw Matt covering TK and Kari from the harmful smoke, Mimi lay near him coughing, Izzy was on the ground opposite of her, Joe lay across from Mimi. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and by now half the digidestined had gone unconscious.

cough "Matt cough what are we going to cough do." She cried.

"I cough don't know everyone else cough is unconscious." He yelled back. Suddenly Sora felt something wrap around her waist, she looked down and let out a small cry as she was being pulled out of the cloud of smoke by Myotismon's lightning whip.

"Hmm... Bearer of Love, I'm not sure why the Heir is closer to you than the others, but we'll find out when we get there, shall we." Myotismon grinned evilly.

"You've found him!" Sora yelled, her anger and shock disrupting her better judgment.

"Yes, but I thought you knew that." he said still smirking.

"Myotismon!" Piedmon yelled from the ground, "you and Devimon take the children back to the castle, I'll take care of the digimon."

"Devimon too!" Sora said. She was shocked to find out three of their worst enemies were alive and even more powerful than before.

"You called," Devimon said from behind Myotismon and Sora.

"Yes, You and I will take the children back, while Piedmon takes the digimon," Myotismon finished. Devimon nodded and swooped down into the clearing smoke, and came back carrying Joe, Mimi, TK, and Matt. Devimon handed Mimi and TK to Myotismon, and then went back down to gather Izzy and Kari. Piedmon had already gathered all the in-training digimon who also lay unconscious.

"Why did you keep me awake," Sora asked a cold glare in her eyes as she looked at all her friends.

"As I said before digidestined you are closer to the Heir's heart than any of the others, and we were ordered to keep you awake, so Emprissmon could see the look on your face when you see the Heir himself." he finished. Sora was beyond confused. First of all how could _she _be closer to the Heir when she's never met him, and secondly what did Myotismon mean by _the look on my face when I see him_? Questions zipped through her mind like lightning bolts.

But one stuck out in her mind: is Tai alright, and will the others be alright too? Sora was so deep in thought she never saw her and Tai's crest glowing around her neck.

Tai sat with his hands tied behind his back, feeling, not only pain in his chest, but pain in his heart too. He knew that Emprissmon had sent Myotismon, Piedmon and Devimon to capture his friends, to get to him. He just hoped they were alright, he hung his head and let and let a single tear escape his brown eyes, but he quickly wiped it away with his shoulder. If they hurt his friends, he swore Emprissmon would regret it. The door swung open, Tai looked up the light causing his eyes to gleam, but he kept them as cold as ice.

"They've successfully captured your friends Heir, and are heading back now." Emprissmon said smiling when she saw Tai's eyes flash that same color silver."What do you say we go meet them, oh and don't worry they're only unconscious, well except the bearer of Love." Again Tai's eyes flashed. Emprissmon smirked. She roughly pulled Tai to his feet by grabbing his neck, he whimpered slightly from the pain that increased when she touched him. After she had battered him to what seemed like no end, his whole body ached, and scars would soon line his arms, chest and back. She pushed him out the door, and toward the throne room. Every now and then he winced because of the ache in his legs. When they finally reached the huge black door, two Phantomon greeted her, and then cut the ropes on Tai's hands and chained him to the wall next to Emprissmon's throne. The doors flung open and Piedmon entered. "I put the digimon in the cell Mistress," he said eying Tai.

"Good, now send in the others," she said motioning at the door. He nodded and opened the door, revealing Devimon and Myotismon holding the seven digidestined, all unconscious, except one.

"Tai!" Sora cried. She cringed when she saw how hurt he looked, his shirt was soaked in blood and his face had minor scratches around it, but his eyes held horror as well as happiness.

"Sora!" Tai cried, happy to see she was alright, but as he looked at the others he realized that although they were unconscious, they weren't hurt, which relieved him. Emprissmon noticed the happiness in the two's eyes, and snapped her fingers.

"Take the other's to the Heir's cell, except her." she said pointing to Sora. Sora gulped, but they let her go, and Tai's chains disappeared and released his arms from the wall. As soon as they both were free they ran to one another and hugged.

"Tai I was so worried about you," she whispered in his ear.

"I was worried about you too," he told her.

"Aww...how touching," Emprissmon said smirking. Sora still held onto Tai, afraid that if she let go he would disappear again, and looked into the eyes of true evil. "but I have important measures to speak with you two, bearer of Love, you know that you are the closest to the Heir, correct?" Sora nodded.

"But what do you want with Tai?" she asked angrily, slightly stepping in front of him.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know," Emprissmon let out a wicked laugh, "and I thought you digidestined were the nightmare of all evil digimon, but you really don't know who he is." She continued laughing as she snapped her fingers. Sora looked at Tai, who had a sad look eyes, but for a brief second she thought she saw his eyes go from their chocolate brown to a warm silver, but she shook her head, and decided to ask him later what she meant.

"Yes Mistress," two Phantomon asked when they showed up.

"Take these two to their friends," she grinned evilly at Tai.

"Yes Mistress," they said in unsion, they put Sora's hands behind her back, but before Tai was lead out of the room, he turned his head around and glared at Emprissmon, who was still chuckling.

"I swear Emprissmon, if you hurt them you _will _regret it," and with that his eyes flashed again, and the doors closed behind them.

me: That chapter probably took me the longest to do...but i gotta admit it was worth all the time it took ). So...will Tai tell Sora about him being the heir or will they find out the hard way, by Emprissmon, and will the other 6 digidestined be alright. and what happened to their digimon? well keep reading to find out. THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME WRITING, SO I'VE SAID IT BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN YOU GUYS ROCK! As you know you can email me ideas/comments about my fanfic LATER!

_**JyouraKoumi**: ok i don't know what your problem is , but let me tell you something...THIS IS MY FIC! AND I'M NOT GONNA CHANGE IT JUST BECAUSE OF YOU! listen up ok, i like mimato, yes, it's not one of my favs, but it's ok. i like Koumi too, i think they're cute together. but here's the thing you and i have that's different; I HAVE AN OPEN MIND! that means i don't stay tied down to one couple! i like a lot! and the ones i don't like, i don't send flames to those who do. that's what i can't stand about bitchy people like you, you have your own opinions and i have mine, but you don't see me typing to you "go to hell bitch" just because we like different things ok! if you have a problem with it STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FIC! cuz i don't put up with crap!_

_**digimon-Taiora**: Thanx for the review! and i'm glad you think it's cool ), and no worries, the next chapt. will come out as soon as i can get it , lol, but i don't know when that is, and was ur guess about the heir correct )? I bet it waz. Taiora 4eva! _

_**pash241**: cool, glad i got your attention then ) and hopefully i won't keep you waiting too long, but my life is crazy, much like my brain. So i'll update as soon as i can. And Thanx For Reviewing! _


	4. Emprissmon's Cruel Necessity

Me: WEEEEE! ok I'm hiper, i had about scratches back of head 5 nerds ropes! and they always make me hiper YAY! My little sis Megan: help I think she's gone insane!

Me: only a little push her off computer oh well, on with the fic, (mumbles) now where did i put the rest of that candy.

"Tai, what was Emprissmon talking about back there?" Sora asked. After a long walk back to the Heir's cell, she wanted to know why Emprissmon had taken him and what he was hiding from her. Tai's eyes seemed to sadden.

"I..I want to tell you when everyone's awake, so I don't have to say it again," Tai said. Sora could see whatever it was he wasn't telling her was really important, and it was making Tai sad just to think about it.

"Ok," Sora smiled, Tai smiled a little too.

"So how do we wake them up?" Tai asked, as he looked around the cell.

"Hmm... I wish Joe or Izzy were up, then we could ask one of them." Sora replied.

"Well, how'd they become unconscious?" Tai asked while kneeling next to his sister.

"A thick cloud of smoke," Sora answered.

"I think I know how to wake them up," Tai said while looking at all the sleeping forms of his friends.

"How?" Sora questioned.

"Come here," Tai motioned for her to sit down next to her," ok now take my hand." Sora looked at him like he was crazy. Tai laughed. "Trust me," Sora shrugged and grasped Tai hand. Tai held his other hand over Kari, and not too long after his hand began to glow a scarlet red, and the smoke that she inhaled began forming a small spiral in his hand. Sora gasped. Slowly Kari's eyes opened, revealing her light brown eyes.

"Uh..Tai!" she said looking up at Tai and Sora. Sora was dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" she asked Tai.

"That's what I want to wait to tell the others about," he replied smiling.

"Tai you're ok," Kari cried as she threw her arms around her brother. Sora was still in awe, _how did he do that? _she kept asking herself. Tai let out a small laugh. _Sora I can still read your mind, _he said telepathically_. Then tell me Tai how'd you do that! _Tai looked at her and for a second they were just lost in each other's eyes. Then he took a deep breath _Sora...I...I'm the Heir of Light. _was all he could tell her. Sora's eyes grew incredibly wide.

"No way," she was in shock, but a small smile crept on to her lips. "Tai that's great, well sort of."

"What's great?" Kari asked. Tai smiled.

"I'll tell you when the others wake up, hey why don't you go try and wake TK or Joe up." he said wanting to talk to Sora a minute. Kari seemed hesitant, but she nodded and ran over to where TK was laying.

"Wow," Sora stated, still in shock,"my best friend is the ultimate source of light, I bet that's not easy to come by," she said smiling. Tai laughed a little.

"But it's not all that great," his eyes started turning sad again. "Sora, it's my fault that you guys are here." Sora walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Tai none of this is your fault," she said trying to comfort her friend,"this is just the work of fate, but none of this is your fault.

"Thanks Sor," Tai said feeling a little better.

"No problem," she said smiling," now let's wake the others up." They both nodded and walked over to Mimi, and did the same thing they did with Kari.

"Hmm...there has to be a reason for it," Emprissmon stated angrily. "Why is it that the Heir is closer to the crest of Love than the others," she slammed her fist on the armrest of her throne. She tapped her fingers on her cheek, and recalled the whole moment just a while ago. "Hmm... could it really be that simple," she said, something in her mind clicking. "Could it really be a matter of the heart, instead of a matter of the crests?" Her eyes widened and a cruel smile appeared on her face. "I've got it," she cried, pleased to finally figure it out. "As I said before Heir, your powers will be mine, one way or another, and I think the bearer of love, whom you've so conveniently fallen for, will be all the the help I need." Another evil laugh echoed through the castle walls.

"Uhh...What happened?" Matt asked. He was the last one to be woken up from their encounter with Piedmon, and although now all the digidestined were awake and well rested, Tai looked pretty tired, using his powers and all.

"Good, you're ok," Tai said smiling.

"Tai!" Matt exclaimed after hearing his friend's voice. Tai nodded.

"Oh and before you ask, yes I'm alright, well, for the most part." Tai smiled and looked at all his friends who were all finally up.

"Where are we, this place is awful, I really must talk with the owner of this castle to get them to clean up this filthy place, Yuck," Mimi said as she looked around the dark cell. Some of the digidestined laughed, while others rolled their eyes.

"Hmm...according to my computer we're, somewhere near the forest," Izzy said looking around at the faces of his friends."If we could reach that window, we could see how far we are from the forest, since my computer is still jammed from that smoke." Everyone looked up to the window Izzy was pointing at, it was about 3 stories off the ground.

"We have to climb up there," TK asked looking up at the high window.

"No not really," Tai said, calmly, looking up at the window. Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Then how do we get up there if we don't climb?" Joe asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I _told _you," Tai replied. Again he got a confused look from his friends.

"Ohh...I get it," Sora said, since she was the only one who knew that Tai was the Heir. Now everyone turned their heads in Sora's direction.

"You do?" Matt asked. Sora nodded, and smiled. Tai closed his eyes, but when he reopened them they were the color silver, and they seemed to glow in the moonlight. Tai clenched his fists, and wind began to blow rapidly around the room. The shadows that lined the walls of the cell seemed to jump off the walls, they surrounded Tai and in a flash of black light, he was gone. Everyone gasped when they saw Tai wasn't there.

"Tai!" a chorus of voices called. Then they heard laughter coming from above them.

"Up here," a familiar voice called. Everyone looked up and saw Tai standing on the windowsill above them.

"What...how...when...," Joe cried as he tried to find words to say a sentence. Again Tai laughed.

"Whoa..." Matt stated, his eyes wide.

"How did you-," Izzy trailed off.

"Me next, me next," Kari and TK said in unison.

"You sure you want to come up here you guys," Tai said still laughing a little from all of his friends' reactions.

"YES," they cried. As soon as they said that word the shadows around them started to cover them, and then they were gone.

"Wow this is so cool," they heard TK's voice call

"TK , Kari be careful up there," Sora said, who was recovering from Tai's power.

"Well Izzy, I can see the forest up here so we can't be too far away." Tai said, looking through his mini-telescope, after he said that, he jumped off the windowsill. When he was about halfway down from there, the shadows again surrounded him, and he reappeared on the ground, soon followed by TK and Kari.

"Tai how did you do that!" Mimi exclaimed. Tai's eyes saddened again, like they had every time someone mentioned the Heir. Mimi noticed Tai's eyes, which were once full of energy, now looked so sad that she regretted asking him what happened. "Oh..Tai I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No Mimi, It's not you, and I have to tell you guys anyway." he gave her a small smile. Mimi nodded, still not sure what Tai was talking about. "Ok you guys, you probably won't believe me, but," he took a deep breath,"I...I'm the Heir of Light." Everyone looked at Tai with wide eyes, except Sora, who already knew.

"No way," Matt said, more in shock than not believing. Tai smiled weakly.

"Well, I guess now we don't have to go looking for the Heir anymore," Izzy said rubbing the back of his head.

"But I thought the Heir had silver eyes," Joe asked,"Tai your's are brown. Tai smirked and slanted his eyes into slits. For a brief few seconds Tai's eyes were the color silver, then they returned to their original brown."Well...I'm convinced," Joe said. Tai laughed.

"Hey Tai how come you haven't used that shadow thing to get us out of here," TK asked curiously.

"Well," he started," because there's a barrier around the bars." He gently put his hand on Kari's shoulder, and a pink aura formed around her, she giggled.

"That tickles," she said still giggling. Not long after, in front of the bars lay a black wall of energy that spiraled and moved like smoke. Tai took his hand of his sister and the barrier disappeared.

"Prodigious," Izzy said putting his hand where the barrier had just been," It's like an invisible layer of energy."

"Yeah real interesting, but it's blocking our way out," Matt said looking at Izzy. While everyone was talking about the force field, Tai felt himself go a little dizzy. He put a hand on his forehead and leaned against the wall behind him. Then the pain in his chest awakened, and sent him to the ground.

"Tai?" Sora said, realizing he wasn't talking with the others. She turned around and saw him breathing hard, and grabbing his chest. "Tai, are you alright," she asked kneeling next to him.

"Don't worry, I will be," he said trying to get Sora to stop worrying about him. "After I met Emprissmon, I got hurt, and I guess the pain hasn't gone away yet."

"Well if it hurts that bad, then maybe you should ask Joe to see how bad it is," she said soothingly,"but I know you're not alright Tai Kamiya, because I felt that pain, and it was NOT the sort of pain you can be ok with after a few hours."

"You better give up Tai, Sora can be really stubborn," Mimi said coming from behind them.

"HA, I've gotta see this, the two most stubborn people in our group trying to see who can out do each other," Matt said sitting next to Mimi.

"HEY!" Tai and Sora said in unison. "I was going to agree with Sora, because she's right," Tai said crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

"You were!" Matt and Mimi said in shock. "Now I've seen everything, Tai Kamiya actually admitted he was wrong." Matt said laughing.

"HA HA you're both _so_ funny," Tai said rolling his eyes. With that all four of them burst out laughing. After some laughter, Tai let out a small moan, and leaned his head against the wall.

"Tai, you ok man." Matt asked, but Tai didn't answer. He looked at Sora.

"Mimi go get Joe," she said, Mimi nodded and ran off.

"Sora, what's wrong with him?" Matt asked looking at her worried face. Sora gently put her hand on Tai's chest, and when she pulled her hand away, fresh blood stained her hands, he was bleeding. Sora gasped.

"Matt look," she cried showing him her hand.

"Oh man," he said looking at his two friends. Sora was a shade paler, and Tai's fists clenched, and unclenched in a pattern. "Come on we've gotta help him." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Sorry it took me so long," Joe said running up to them.

"Joe, he's loosing a lot of blood," Sora said.

"Ok umm..I'll get my bandages, you guys stay here. With that Joe ran off.

"Well you heard the man," Matt said. Sora gently layed his head on her lap.

"Please be ok Tai, Please," she whispered. Matt smiled, he knew that Sora liked Tai, in fact everybody did except Tai himself, and the same went for Tai, he liked Sora, and Sora was the only one who didn't know it. He chuckled. He even got Tai to confess it once, but Tai told him that if he told Sora he'd tell Mimi that he liked her.

"Uhh...what happened," Tai's eyes fluttered open.

"Tai you're ok!" Sora cried, throwing her arms around his head.

"It's good to see you to Sora, but...I...can't...breath!" he gasped.

"Oh...Sorry!" she cried, releasing his head.

"You passed out man, you ok," Matt said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, uhh.. except for my chest," he let out a small moan.

"Oh, Joe's coming back with bandages," Sora replied. Laughter echoed through, the cell, making everyone, who was crowded around Tai, whirl their heads upward, from where the laughter was coming from.

"I finally figured it out Heir, why the bearer of Love is closer to you rather than any of the others," she said grinning menacingly," and I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Emprissmon said smirking Suddenly black smoke began seeping through the cracks in the cobblestones, and surrounding Tai and Sora, who were both standing. Not long after they both collapsed.

"TAI! SORA!" everyone cried.

"Ow..Sora could you get off me, Tai said blushing slightly at their awkward position. Sora had landed on of Tai, so her head rested on his chest. (A/N: but more towards his shoulder, so NO his injury didn't get worse, and they can still make eye contact)

"Sorry, but I can't move." She replied, also blushing.

"You too," Tai exclaimed. Sora nodded." I can't move either," he told her trying to move his arm.

"Guys are you ok?" TK asked, running up to them.

"Yeah we're ok TK," Sora said smiling.

"Yeah, we uhh...just can't move. Tai said also smiling.

"Well of course you can't," Emprissmon said grinning evilly," that's a special attack of mine called Darkness Spore, it paralyzes whom ever the smoke touches for up to an hour. Now I'll be taking you two with me weather you like it or not."

"You'll have to get through us first," Matt said stepping between Tai and Sora, and Emprissmon. Nods of agreement came from all the digidestined, and stepped with Matt.

"How noble of you, but I will get what I want, and I want the Heir's powers, weather you approve or not," she said approaching the 6 digidestined. They all formed a blockade in front of their fallen friends. A small frown appeared on Emprissmon's face,"_SO _you want to do this the hard way huh." With that she held a hand in front of her, and a small spiral of black mist appeared in her palm. She lowered her hand, but the same mist lingered in the air, growing bigger by the second, and floating toward the ceiling right above 6 of the digidestined (A/N: which is pretty high, since it's 3 stories winks) spinning and turning as it did. Suddenly Kari was sucked up into the smoke, soon followed by TK, Mimi, Izzy, Matt, and last Joe. "SO what were you saying about getting through you," Emprissmon smirked, then turned her head to the last digidestined,"If you want your friends to come down I suggest you do as I request." Tai and Sora both starred in horror at the sight of their friends floating in black mist, but the horror was soon replaced by anger and hatred. Tai turned his head and looked at Sora's beautiful fiery eyes, and she looked into his deep brown eyes, for a second the whole world seemed to disappear and everyone in it, but were soon brought back to the present.

"Fine," Tai said angrily."But hurt them and we have no deal." Emprissmon smirked, and with a snap of her fingers the digidestined all floated down from their trip to the ceiling. They immediately began running toward their friends, but a ball of black light enclosed around them like a bubble.(A/N: kinda like the thing Kari was trapped in when Myotismon captured her, in The Eighth Child Revealed)

"Tai, Sora NO!" Kari cried, being the first to reach where they both once were.

"Sora, Tai!" Mimi cried running next to her, but it was too late the bubble-like prison had lifted them off the ground and through the ceiling. (A/N: I know weird, but I thought that might be cool to float through the ceiling in a bubble smiles) All the digidestined could do was stare at where their friends had vanished, afraid of what would happen to them, but a cruel laugh interrupted their thoughts.

"You should have said your goodbyes to your friends while you had the chance, because that was probably the last time you'll ever see them again," she implied, a cruel and wicked smile forming on her lips.

"You witch!" Kari said with tears in her eyes.

"Monster!" Matt yelled.

"Coward!" Mimi yelled through tears.

"I'm with Kari you are a witch," Izzy yelled.

"Yeah you jerk!" TK yelled walking up to his big brother, also trying to hold back his tears.

"How could you do that to two living beings, what did Tai ever do to you." Joe said while glaring at their foe. Emprissmon smirked.

"All in good time digidestined of Reliability, as for what did Tai do, he surprisingly was one of my partner's best friends, as well as the rest of you, in your past lives. But friendship turned to rivalry and the Heir and his council trapped me and my partner in an accursed prison. Somehow you gave him the strengh to stand up to me. He cares more for you than he does his own life," you could tell Emprissmon was getting angry: her fists were clenched and her eyes were slits."But now the Heir will watch his love die in his arms in a tragic end. Wish your friends luck because they'll need it." Emprissmon grinned evilly at the digidestined and then floated through the ceiling. After she left tears escaped some of the digidestined's eyes while others had anger boiling in their veins. One thought swept through their minds _We will save them no matter what it takes._

me: OK OK OK i've calmed down a little, but candy is good! and nerds rope is the best it's sour and sweet and- ok i'll stop! I'LL UPDATE SOON,SO EVERYBODY RELAX, well everybody relax...except me WHAHAHAHAHA, ) later peoples! YIPPEE! OH EMAIL ME EMAIL ME EMAIL ME! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! HEHEHE BYEEEEE! P.S. I LOOOOOVE SUGAR! AND CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE ROX! AND ALL U AWESOME PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED...WELL YOU'RE AWESOME! HEHEHE BYEEEEEEE...

_**battusai-clau: **Smiles widely Thanx sooooo much for your review. and i'm really really happy you like my stroy! It's people like you that make me wanna write ) and i'm a huge Tai fan myself, Tai rox! (sry still a little hyper from that candy) Hoped ya liked this chapt. Peace out. Taiora4eva_

_**Surflilu246: **Glad you love my story, YOU ROCK! sry it took me soooooooo long to update mumbles (stupid school grr...) but anyway, hoped ya liked this chappie ) ! and i loooove chocolate!_

_**JyouraKoumi: **grrr... you are probably THE most difficult person to talk too, ergggg... and wat does me liking blue have anything to do wit this...u know wat never mind, never mind, i don't wanna know. but like i said before if u don't like my story then let me spell it out for you...STAY...THE...HELL...AWAY...FROM...IT. think your brain can handle that much info._

_**Crimson G: **Thanx for the review man, and i thought about Omnimon makin an apperance, but not in this story, probably in the sequel, cuz i have a much stronger digimon in store for this story, mwahahahaha, but you're just gonna have to wait to find out who it is, but the sequel has much more promise for Omnimon ), and demon mokeys from hell? lol, where'd u come up wit that one, hey...that'd be a good insult to call my BFF, thanx for the idea ) oh and the review o course. Later!_

_**Priestess kurumi** **inu's sister: **Thanx sooo much 4 reviewing, really glad you love it ) and i'll update as soon as i can, but much like my mind, my schedule is crazy. Peace Out )_

_**CuteLoveKawaiiCourage: **HEY! good to see you're still readin ) again thanx sooooooo much for the review, reviews are wat keep me writin ) Taiore4eva! _

_**Denebola Topas: **Thanx ) glad u think my fic rox, u know what else rox CANDY! (hehe got off track again sry) i'll update soon ) and i'll try to update every day since i'm gettin such an awesome responce from u guys ) Later much!_


	5. The Cost of Love

Me: ok...very sorry i haven't updated yet. what with school, homework, labor day weekend, yada yada yada, but i'm updating now ), so enough o me blabberin, on with the fic

"Uhh..wh-what happened?" Sora said, rubbing her aching head. She instantly blushed, when she realized she was laying on Tai's chest. She quickly sat up. Tai was still unconscious, but she couldn't help but smile at him since this was probably the first peace he'd gotten since they met on the bridge between minds. Sora looked around the room; it was a large room with candles lining the walls, giving an eerie glow to it. Red carpet came from an iorn door to a small platform in the center of the room where the two were, and then going further down to the opposite side of the room, but what caught her attention the most was a large painting covering an entire wall. It was beautiful; the backround was a group of fluffy clouds, the trimmings were different shades of pinks, blues and purples, making it look like the sun was setting. On each of the clouds lay one of the crest symbols, forming a circle; the crest of Courage on the very top, with the crest of Friendship to its right, Sincerity after that, Hope after that, with Light at the opposite end of Courage, Reliability next, followed by Knowledge, and last was her crest: the crest of Love, which was next to Courage, completing the ring. But in the very center of the ring of crests, a silver one was kept; it was a silver cresent moon and a small black star next to the upper tip of the moon, and diagonally from it a black rose hung. Sora stared at the silver symbol for a while. _I know I've seen it before. _she told herself. Then it hit her. _Tai, _she thought. _That symbol is on Tai's wrist, the one where he keeps his black wrist band._ Sora had seen it once and asked him about it, but for some reason he changed the subject. _Why is it on this painting, what does it mean, why is it on Tai, and-_

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. Sora was taken from her train of thought, but was glad the questions had stopped and that Tai was ok. "Sora are you ok." Tai asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, except for the fact that we're trapped with a digimon that wants us both dead." She said angrily. Tai laughed.

"Shesh, you need to relax Sor," he said sitting up, but quickly laying back down, and gritting his teeth. He had forgotten all about his injured chest.

"Oh, Tai are you ok," Sora said, worry filling her voice, when she saw pain streak his face. He gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah I guess," he said, still smiling. "But I don't think I'll be able to move very well for a while."

"I think that maybe I should take a look at it," Sora said blushing a light pink," so, um... take off your shirt," she said blushing a dark red.

"What!" Tai said, also blushing lightly.

"I need to make sure that you're ok, so I need to see how bad you're bleeding," she said, still bright red. Tai looked at her for a little while, but knew she was right. So he quickly pulled his blue shirt over his head, and lay back down. Sora saw a horrible, deep slash across Tai chest, which had fresh blood running down it, as well as many other cuts along the rest of his chest and stomach in slashes and Xs' glisting in fresh blood.

"She did this to you," Sora said running her fingers lightly over his scarred chest. Tai blushed at her touch, but nodded slowly. "No wonder you were in so much pain, you're practically covered in blood from all these cuts." She said wide-eyed. (A/N: by that I mean he has so many cuts he's practically covered in blood, not he's bleeding that much) She quickly took out her first-aid kit and the bandages inside. "Ok this might hurt a little," she said unrolling the thin bandages from the roll. Tai slowly sat up and Sora gently wrapped the bandages around his chest. Tai bit his lip a couple of times to keep from moaning, he knew it wasn't Sora's fault, so he didn't want to make her feel guilty. "There," she finished putting the bandages back in her kit,"that should hold in some blood until Joe can help."

"Thanks Sora," Tai said, his cheeks still slightly pink, he laughed a little,"looks like Joe's gonna have some competition," he said putting his shirt back over his head. Sora laughed a little.

"So-o, how do we get out of here," she asked looking around the huge room.

"Well, unless I bumped my head before we got here, I think we went through the celing." he said scratching the back of his head. Sora laughed.

"Well then I must've hit my head too, because I think you're right," she said still laughing. Tai laughed a little too.

"Hey I've got an idea," Tai said grinning, as he stood up."How about we try the door," he said walking towards it. Sora giggled.

"Wow, the door, I never would have tried that," Sora said trying to hold back her laughter. Soon they both were holding their ribs from all their laughter. But soon Tai fell silent. "Tai what's-"

"Shhh..." Tai hissed. He glanced around the room_. something is not right _he thought. He felt darkness in the room, lots of darkness. Sora seemed to feel it too, because she was looking at the darkest corner of the room. Tai looked too, but not too long after, a dark kackle was heard coming from the corner.

"HA HA HA, and here I thought you digidestined couldn't get any more pathetic," she said still laughing evily. Sora quickly ran next to Tai, and placed her hand in his_. I'm not loosing you again Tai, _she said telepathically a smile spreading on her face. Tai smiled at her and gave her hand a small squeeze. "LET THE FUN BEGIN" Emprissmon said loudly, a mocking smile played her lips.

"Guys, we can't just sit here and do nothing," Mimi said throwing her arms up in the air in frustration," WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"

"I know we do Mimi, but how do we do that," Joe said, still gazing at the celing," sorry for being Johnny Rain Cloud, but for all we know those two are dead already," two small tears escaping his eyes.

"Don't say that!" Mimi said tears running down her cheeks.

"Guys the last thing we need right now is fighting," TK said trying to stop a blooming argument.

"Guys we need to calm down, at least a little, Tai and Sora are the strongest people I know and they'll find a way out of this for sure," Matt replied, trying to bring everyone's spirits back up.

"Hmm.." Izzy was thinking, a plan forming in his head. Everyone looked over at him. "I think I might have a plan," he said smiling. "What if we short-circut that force-field, then we could get out of here, then we should find our digimon friends, and with their help we should be able to help Tai and Sora.

"Uhh.. good plan Izzy, but how do you plan in short-circutting the force-field," Matt asked.

"Tai gave me an idea when he made Kari's crest glow," he replied, already typing on his computer,"I think that if we get all our crests to glow at once, then shine the light at the bars, then, maybe, we could over power it, causing it to shut down."

"That actually sounds like it could work," Mimi said smiling.

"You expected less," Izzy said smiling, but not taking his eyes away from the computer. Soon the murky black wall appeared before them, still swirling and clouding, as before.

"Well, here goes nothing," Joe said pulling his crest from under his shirt. Everyone else took their's, and before anyone could say anything, a rainbow of bright colors filled the dark cell, and the wall of magic slowly evaporated.

"We did it!" Kari said jumping up and down.

"Great job Izzy," everyone said, looking much more relieved than they had before. "Ok, well what are we waiting for, let's go find Patamon and the others," TK cried out cheerfully. And with that said, they all began running down the corridors, to find their lost friends, and praying nothing bad had happened to any of them.

_Got any ideas Tai_? Sora asked telepathicially.

_I'm working on it. _he replied glancing around the room. When his eyes fell on the support beam at the top of the celing a smile spread across his lips_. I think I've got it_. he told her. He quickly ran toward the wall. He smirked and fired a small silver beam out of his palm, and at the wood holding it to the ceiling. Emprissmon looked up just in time to see what Tai was doing, but was hit in the face by a massive block of wood. Tai laughed a little, and then shadow-orbed back to Sora and they got out of the way just as the wood was crashing toward them. (A/N: you should know what i mean by shadow-orbing) Sora smiled as Tai helped her to her feet.

"Tai that was very reckless, and if I ever catch you doing something stupid like that again, you're history," she joked. Tai laughed.

"Yes mom," he said still laughing. Sora glared at him for a sec and punched him lightly in the arm, but started laughing too. But their fun was soon interrupted as the pile of wood on the ground started shaking violently.

"So-o you thought you could get rid of me that easily," Emprissmon said flying out from under the wood. "We'll see about that," she said smirking.

"Come on guys, they're down here," Izzy cried, pointing down a long tunnel with one hand and holding on to his computer with the other.

"You sure Izzy," Matt asked, skidding to a stop next to him.

"Almost positive, unless Emprissmon has done something with the data in this place, thier coordinates are down there." he replied.

"Well then lets go, I'm sure that when we find Patamon and the others we'll be able to help Tai and Sora," TK said already running down the black corridor.

"Wait!" Joe cried, being the last to make it to the others," This pant is way pant too easy."

Everyone looked at him, they knew he was right, they just didn't want to admit it.

CRASH

"What was that?" Mimi asked, her voice paniciky.

"Something tells me Tai and Sora are putting up a pretty good fight," Kari said eyeing the ceiling which towered above them.

"Too easy or not we've gotta chance it, if we don't then none us stand a chance against Emprissmon," Matt said running down the hallway. Everyone followed him, knowing this was true. Joe sighed in defeat, but ran after the others.

"I can't see a thing," Mimi said through the darkness.

"Yeah me neither," Kari said.

"Mimi is that you," a familiar voice echoed.

"Palmon!" Mimi yelled.

"Mimi it is you!" Palmon cried after hearing the voice of her partner,"Guys look Mimi and the others made it."

"Told ya they'd be ok" Patamon said happily.

"Yeah, but we're not all ok," Matt said running up to the bars where Gabumon was being kept.

"What do you mean Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Tai and Sora were taken captive by Emprissmon," He replied, taking his crest out and penitrating the magic barrier.

"But what does she want with Tai and Sora?" Agumon asked after he was freed.

"Tai is the Heir of Light Agumon," Izzy said after giving his best friend a hug,"as for Sora I really have no idea."

"That's a first," Tentomon said hovering above everyone.

"Wait, wait, wait, Tai is the Heir?" Agumon said wide-eyed.

"Hey that means Agumon is the one who will defeat Emprissmon," Biyomon said standing next to him. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's worry about the whys after we save them," Kari said still hugging Gatomon.

"Right," Gatomon agreed.

"Then come on everybody, after that loud crash we know something's going on," TK said running out of the corridor with Patamon riding on his head.

"Right, they'll probably need all the help they can get," Izzy said whila trying to catch up with TK.

"Then lets give it to them," Matt said with Gabumon at his heels.

"Right," everyone said in usion, as they ran to help their friends.

"THORN STRIKE!" Emprissmon yelled, while sending her vine-like whip at Tai. He dodged it, but just barely, and got a deep cut along one of his arms. Emprissmon smirked when she saw him wince and cover the wound with his other hand to stop the blood flow.

"Tai are you ok?" Sora cried after recovering from the fall she had to make in order to avoid the attack.

"I will be, um... give me a few weeks and a lot of TV, and I will be," he said smiling at his friend.

"Sorry, but you being ok is not part of the plan," Emprissmon said smirking. "You might be near invincible in spirit Heir, but you are far from that in heart," she said looking over at Sora.

"The heart is the weakest point in all you humans, but I've witnessed that you care much more for your friends than your own life, so let's watch the thing you fear most come to life. Someone you love die because of you and your actions." Emprissmon said grinning darkly as she saw the silver flash return to Tai's eyes. "ROSE DART!" she cried sending a black rose with sharp black thorns hurdling towards Sora.

"STOP!" Tai cried his eyes glowing brighter than ever, and to his suprise everything did stop. Emprissmon still had a dark grin on her face, and the Rose Dart was only inches away from Sora's petrified face. He looked around and relized not only did they stop, but everyone and everything he saw stopped. It was as if time just froze after hearing Tai plea. "What just happened?" he asked the air.

"What you wished for," a semi-familiar voice called from behind him. Tai spun around and came face to face with a beautiful woman. She had sapphire blue eyes and long blonde hair, she also had a colorful band around her forehead, and wore a long white dress with bellowing sleeves . Tai stared at her with confusion.

"Who are you, and what did you mean by what _I _wished for," he asked still not convinced that he should trust this person, or digimon, or whatever she was. The mysterious figure chuckled softly.

"Forgive me, I forgot you've only heard my voice before, I am, as the Numemon called me, Queen Kari. I am the one who told you your purpose for being in the digital world. I am also one of the few who choose who the Heir of Light would be, although we only knew his characteristics, and not his name. As for your second question, your wish was for Emprissmon to stop attacking the Bearer of Love, and she has as you can see," Queen Kari said motioning the frozen battle before them. (A/N: ok writing Queen Kari is a waste of my time so I'm just gonna write her as Queen K o-ok) "And I am sure you have many questions for me so you may ask anything you wish to know about why you were choosen," she said smiling a warm smile. Tai nodded, he had a feeling that told him this woman was telling the truth.

"I'd like to know that of everyone I know, not to metion the millions of others, why me. I mean, Sora told me what Genni said about the Heir, and that I was choosen thousands of years ago, but I can think of others that would make a better Heir than I ever would, like Kari, or Sora, or TK, or...really anyone." As he finished, his eyes wandered over to Sora, and pain shimmered in his eyes as he thought that the fear she was feeling at that moment, was all his fault. Again Queen K chuckled.

"Tai, you are much more qualified for being the Heir than anyone I could have ever picked. Emprissmon was right about one thing; you do care for others more than yourself. And this obstacle is just one of the times you've shown it. You also show all the qualities of the crests more than any of the others, which I'm sure all your friends and family have noticed, even if you haven't. Tai, although it may not feel like it now, being choosen as a supreame being like the Heir of Light is truely a great thing. It means that of all people on the earth as well as all the digimon on the digiworld, you have more light and care in you than anyone else. That is also the reason why time stopped, it was not for yourself, but for another, and that is how I heard your cry." She finished, she rested a hand on Tai's shoulder, but for the first time she noticed how beat up Tai looked. He had bruises on his cheeks, and his arm was still steadily bleeding from its encounter with Emprissmon, and his shirt was still soaked from all the blood. She shook her head knowing who was the cause of all his injuries. "Tai I can tell you care a lot for the Bearer of Love and the rest of your friends, and that is why I am giving you a choice. Now the choice you make will determine your's and her future," she said looking at Sora," either you allow her to die by Emprissmon, or you could magically switch places with her, and risk dying for her, it is your choice." Tai looked at Sora, and he knew he didn't need to think about it. Sora was his best friend, she was always there when he needed him, and his heart told him he loved her.

"I'll switch places with her," he said, he wasn't sure why, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

"You are certain," Queen K asked," because once you swich there is no turning back."

"I'm sure," Tai said smiling.

"Very well, your heart is true young one, but I have a bit of information to share with you. You have heard the tales of the Empriss and the Heir, have you not?" she asked turning serious. Tai shook his head. "Thousands of years ago, there were two rulers of the digiworld; the Heir of Light and the Empriss of Dark. They ruled over an ancient world called Digitania with their digimon partners; Emprissmon and Emperor Greymon. The digiworld stayed in perfect harmony, that is, until the Empriss became mad with power. She eventually tore Digitania in two with war against the Heir and his followers. When it was down to the final fight only the Heir, Emperor Greymon, the Council of Sages and the Gardians were left to defend their home against the Empriss and Emprissmon. And with every ounce of their power they sealed the two in a magic prison, and sent them to live eternity in Digitania's core. The council of Sages were the keepers of each element and they all held a magic Elemental Crest that helped activate their powers, they also held a Shard of Digitania; the Ten Shards of Unity; these shards were what gave the Elemental Crests their power. These shards were scattered throughout Digitania, and when the world fell into darkness, the Shadow Masters, who are the evil digimon you've met, gathered them and placed them into the darkest and most evil parts of Digitania, but the Heir and the council of Sages recovered all of them and helped restor Digitania to it's former glory. Shortly after, they met digimon, who became their partners, they were known as the Gardians, and kept a watchful eye on their partners and the rest of the world. The Sages and Gardians happen to be your friend's past lives; and when the Empriss turned evil all of them joined their powers and imprisoned her and Emprissmon in a bubble-like prison that resisted any black magic. Then with the last of their power they sealed away the ancient world of Digitania, for the evil that emerged from it should never be released. And this prison has kept the Empriss at bay...until now. Tai, you were the Heir of Light in your past life and your friends were the Council of Sages and Gardians, you were the ones who kept the Empriss at bay all those years ago. That is why certain things in this place are familiar to you, such as the marking on the doorknob, or Emprissmon herself. I'm sure you recognize this symbol," she said motioning the painting with all the crests, and specifically the silver moon and black star symbol. Tai gasped and grabbed his arm with the black wristband on it.

"That's the symbol on my wrist, that glows when I get upset," he said still clutching his wrist.

"Precisely," she implied motioning his wrist. "This marking means that you are the Heir of Light, and the symbol means Choice. I know you would like to ask more but my time here grows short. But if you are back now, that means the Empriss is back too and if you and your friends get out of this mess, you must find her and stop history from repeating itself. Also...now that your powers are back, memories from the past will return to you as well. And sadly, not all of them are plesent." Tai nodded, still trying to let his brain catch up with all she said. "Very good, and I wish you the best of luck." and with that she snapped her fingers and the room went back to normal. Tai was about to turn around and see if Sora was ok, but instead he fell to the floor, grabbing his heart in pain, when he looked at it he saw a black rose piercing through his skin, with blood gushing out.

"TAI!" Sora cried, she wasn't exactly sure how all of the sudden Tai was where she was standing just a second ago, but she decided to worry about that later. She rushed over to where Tai was laying, he was gasping for breath and cluching his heart. "Oh Tai, hold on, you're going to be ok," she said, tears already forming in her eyes," you're going to have to tell me how you did that when you're feeling better." she said holding Tai close to her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I'm...not sure...I'll...be able...to...Sora," he said slowly.

"What do you mean Tai?" Sora asked as tears started trickling down her cheeks. He had a small smile on his lips.

"I made...a choice Sora, I...took my life...instead of yours...and you know what...I'd do it again...a thousand times over." by now Sora was sobbing. Tai rested his head against her, and his eyes slowly closed.

"Tai? TAI? Tai you can't leave us, you can't leave me, Tai please, Tai you can't just die, please we need you, I need you, Tai I LOVE YOU," she cried out through tears. But as she said those last three words, probably the most powerful words in the universe, a teardrop slowly fell from her crimson eyes, and landed gently on Tai's unmoving chest. At first nothing happened, but a bright glow started ratiating from his chest and a glowing silver crest appeared around his neck and suddenly red ripples came from his heart, and spread out through his body. The blood on his shirt and the wounds that covered him slowly vanished, his shattered gogggles suddenly were repaired, and all that was left of his injuries were scars that covered him where blood once flowed out of his skin. Sora held her breath as she saw Tai's chest start to move up and down steadily. And slowly his eyes fluttered open, revealing his chocolate brown eyes. "TAI!" Sora screamed and threw her arms around him.

"Wow, I must be in heaven," Tai said smiling. "Hey Sora," he tapped her on the shoulder, and leaned closer to her ear and whispered,"I love you too." Sora felt her heart jump up and down as she hugged him tighter, they released each other about arms length, their eyes danced with happiness. They leaned closer until their lips met, and suddenly the two crests that were still hanging around Sora's neck began to glow. The glow covered them and quickly spread out bathing the room in an orange and red glow. Emprissmon, who had watched the whole thing, sheilded her eyes from the intense light. Soon the light covered every hallway, every room, and every dark corner of the castle. And as the glow finally dimmed it revealed Tai and Sora standing hand in hand, waiting for the battle that was sure to come, as well as the rest of the digidestined who stood in the doorway with their digimon pals. "Well Emprissmon, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get." Tai said as his eyes slanted and turned silver.

me:WOW! my fingers are tired! but I have to say that's probably my best chapter yet ).

So-o who will win the final showdown between the digidestined and Emprissmon, look for my next chapt. to find out. Oh and Review Review Review!

well seez you peoplez later!

_**digimon-Taiora:** YAY! thanx for still reviewing )! hehe that's who i wanted y'all to think it was, Kari, so HA got you! (lol j/k) anyway thanx for still reviewing and readin YAY! And that part is one of my favs! I thought it was funny too! lol, well keep reviewing, i luv u guy's reviews!_

_**Prriestess Kurumi inu's sister: **YAY! i'm soooo happy you'll keep reviewing ur reviews ROCK! and soooo sry it took me like three days to get this chap out, it was kinda hard to make sure i put everything in there lol. so hope i didn't keep you waiting too long )! Later! _

_**JyouraKoumi: **again, all i have to say is WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN BOUT! Y is it that u keep talkin bout colors? never mind i don't care! BUT TAI'S CREST IS ORANGE, AND SORA'S IS RED! Just...grrr...stop sendin me reviews, it' one thang to give me reviews iz another to talk about whatever the hell crosses your freaken mind! Later Freak_

_**Crimson G: **THANK YOU! finally someone agrees with me that this person is a freakin idiot! i know Tai's crest is orange, Sora's is red, and thanx for the website )and yep a sequeal is coming, i just have no idea how to start it yet, but i also might put in a prequeal too YAY! and again thanx for being open-minded unlike SOMEONE who reviews this story ) and keep reviewing you're reviews are awesome!_

_**Denebola Topas: **YAY! thanx for reviewing again! and yea, i had to make the other DDs kinda oblivious. MUWAHAHAHAHA yes i had to make my digimon extreamly evil, after all she is the digimon of ultimate darkness and evil (lol) and sry i had to keep u waiting sooo long, like i said at the beginning i went out of town for labor day and bla bla bla. KEEP REVIEWING DUDE! YOU GUYS ROCK!_

_**Surflilu246: **THANX FOR THE REVIEW! and i'm sooo happy u liked the last chapt so much, but is this one better ? and HELL YA i'm gonna keep updating, can't leave readers like you hanging, or can i (lol j/k) LATER! oh keep reviewing your reviews are sooo awesome and they keep me writing_

_**Cute Love KawaiiCourage: **THANX FOR THE REVIEW! YOU ROCK DUDE! oh keep reviewing, whenever i see your name it makes me all happy that you guys are still readin. Peace Out! _


	6. The Crests' True Power

Me: Hiya whaz up! ok, ok this might be my last chapt. but if it isn't, hey more writing for me and more reading for you sry it took me soooooo long 2 update, school, who needs it lol (; anyway I would like to take this opportunitycough god I sound like i just won the academy awards or somethin cough ok scratch that. Thankz people for readin my fic love y'all. peace out

Emprissmon was in rage: first the Heir had decided to risk his life to save the Bearer of Love by somehow switching places with her, giving him the opportunity to unlock his true power, which was what she was hoping to prevent when she tried to eliminate the Bearer of Love. Second that accursed Jasmine (A/N: yea...that's the spirit that possessed Kari, I had to make something up and that's the first name that popped into my head shrugs) had the nerve to give him the choice to do that, and that's the Heir's crest; the Crest of Choice, and by doing that his crest reappeared which means Emperor Greymon may return. And Third those blasted digibrats are back together giving them an extra bit of power since they're strongest when they're together_. Things just aren't going my way at the moment_. she thought.

"HA, you think that even if you are all together you can beat me. Keep wishing." she said smirking.

"We did it before, so I think we can do it again." Tai said, with his new silver eyes.

"Yes you did, but if you ask me, it should have been you who was trapped in that irritating bubble. Getting rid of the weak would have been the first step to a greater society, but you and your worthless friends had to get in the way."

"LIES!" Tai yelled, getting Emprissmon to shut up. Anger boiled inside his veins. "You never wanted a better society, what you did want though, was power. But there were a few things standing in your way; us. You and Meg knew that; so it was either get us to join or destroy us."

"Very good Heir, I guess your memory is a lot better than I expected. But if you recall...Meg did convince you once before." Tai's eyes narrowed further. Emprissmon was toying with his temper and other emotions, she knew the right words would make him snap.

"Oh that's right she threatened your sisters as well as your closest friends, am I right." Emprissmon asked, although she already knew the answer. She watched as fear crossed over Kari's eyes, and she tightly held on to Tai's arm.

"That's low even for you Emprissmon," Matt said as he looked at his own brother. He could never imagine someone threatening TK, and if someone did he'd probably do anything to make sure he and his friends were safe. But he hadn't had to make that choice before, but Tai did, Tai had to make a lot of tough choices in the past and he probably would still have to in the future_. Sometimes I don't give Tai enough credit for being a leader, I'm glad I don't have to make decisions like that _he thought.

"Matt," Sora whispered, "who the heck is Meg?" Matt thought about that question for a second and shrugged.

"I dunno, Tai's never mentioned her to me, how about you." He asked. Sora shook her head.

"Speaking of Meg," Tai started, narrowing his eyes further as he said her name," where has she been for the last thousand years, I was sure she'd show up to get her butt kicked like she always does or is she playing it safe this time and watching you do everything."

"That I don't have to answer," Emprissmon said coldly, "but believe me if I know her, she is dying to get her hands around your neck."

"I'd like to see her try." Tai replied with just as much ice in his tone as Emprissmon. It was apparent that whoever Meg was she and Tai had a lot of differences, but nobody in the group had ever heard Tai this cold before, not even when he argued with Matt. The way he spoke her name and all, you'd think she was Onii herself.

"But your destiny was chosen long ago as the fearless hero and yada yada yada, but destines can be altered such as Meg's was," Emprissmon shot back," And your destiny can be altered as well."

"I already told you my answer Emprissmon, and yes destines can be altered for the best or the worst, but one thing I know that you seem to have a hard time figuring out; is that my destiny cannot be controlled by someone else. Meg made her choice and I made mine; to stand with my friends. But let me spell it out for you. I choose my own destiny, not you!" As he finished his speech, everyone was in awe. Sure Tai could give great speeches sometimes, but this one seemed to just stand out. It actually came from his heart, and his heart held more torment and darkness than most people could imagine, but also it held more courage and light as well. Everyone thought Tai was a normal kid, who just so happened to save the world a few times with his closest friends, but he and the others had past lives and Tai was the only one who was still haunted by it's memories and foes, and it was because of the Digimon before them as well as a girl that none of them could say they've heard of, but the name still sent shivers up their spines. But everyone was drifted from their thoughts as a powerful wind began to blow around the room. It seemed to be blowing around Tai. It spun wildly in spirals and then spinning faster and faster until it was a cyclone spinning with great force around Tai, until all you could see of him were his eyes, which were glowing with a bright silver light. When the winds finally calmed down it revealed Tai looking unharmed, but different. The tips of his hair had turned silver, and his clothes had changed color; his shirt was now black with a silver star on it and his headband turned black too, the yellow part of his shirt also turned silver. His eyes remained that piercing yet warm silver that the others were some what familiar with but his right eye had a black slash across it. Everything else remained the same, and his silver crest still hung around his neck, with a silver crescent moon and black star on it. Agumon, who was now standing next to his partner and best friend, had also changed a bit; his eyes turned to a dark black, and he had a silver slash on his left eye. When the wind finally died Emprissmon was in a state of shock when she saw him looking like he had in his past life.

"He has activated his true power," she muttered as her eyes went wide. Emprissmon now felt a little uneasy. She knew how strong her partner was, and that was probably as strong as a Multi Mega digimon, but she also knew the Heir of Light had much more than twice that amount of power, not to mention one of the strongest digimon to walk the digital world's surface, Emperor Greymon.

Meanwhile, all the digidestined were feeling like this battle was finally turning in their favor, but Emprissmon had one last trick up her sleeve. She snapped her fingers and 7 dark figures appeared behind her: Myotismon, Piedmon, Devimon, LadyDevimon, Machinedramon(sp?), Puppetmon, and Metal Seadramon. Everyone gasped after seeing all of their worst foes come back to life. "Hmmm... it seems there are 8 of us and 8 of you." Emprissmon chuckled."This should be interesting." Each evil digimon stepped toward the center of the room prepared for the battle they confidently thought they would win.

"Get ready to digivolve you guys," Tai said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metal Garurumon_

_Agumon warp digivolve to...War Greymon_

_Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon - Kabuterimon digivolve to...Mega Kabuterimon _

_Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon - Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon _

_Gommamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon - Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon _

_Palmon digivolve to...Togemon - Togemon digivolve to...Lillymon_

_Patamon digivolve to...Angemon - Angemon digivolve to...Magna Angemon_ (A/N: betcha were wonderin when he'd show up)

_Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon_

Each digimon and partner split up to defeat a different opponent: Lady Devimon vs. Angewomon

Piedmon vs. Metal Garurumon, Myotismon vs. Garudamon, Puppetmon vs. Lillymon, Metal Seadramon vs. Zudomon, Machinedramon vs. Mega Kabuterimon, Devimon vs. Magna Angemon, and Emprissmon vs. War Greymon. (A/N: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! haha kidding, just couldn't resist saying that, ok ok I've had my fun winks)

BATTLE WITH ANGEWOMON:

"Long time no see blondie." Lady Devimon said smugly.

"Not long enough," Angewomon replied. (A/N: ok, again, writing her whole name takes too long so I'm gonna shorten in) Lady D. simply chuckled and held out her hands.

"I suppose I'll start this show, DARKNESS WAVE!" Angewomon managed to dodge it, but just barely.

"My turn, CELESTIAL ARROW!" she responded. Again the attack was dodged, so the two angels decided to really start this fight, and they started using hands-on combat.

BATTLE WITH LILLYMON:

"Let's get this over with," Lillymon stated as she hovered in front of Puppetmon.

"Aww.. so you don't want to play with me," Puppetmon said sarcastically.

"Fine we'll play," she replied smiling,"FLOWER CANNON!" Puppetmon managed to get out of the way but the attack hit his hammer.

"Ohhh... you'll pay for that," he said anger growing in him," PUPPET PUMMEL." His attack hit the ground spraying dirt at Lillymon, who closed her eyes and started coughing.

"Where'd he go," she asked looking around once the dust had cleared.

"Lillymon look out!" Mimi cried pointing above her. Lillymon looked up just in time to get whacked in the head. She fell into the ground and lied there for a second. Lillymon are you ok?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Ohhh... he's gonna wish he hadn't done that." she replied angrily, getting off the ground.

BATTLE WITH GARUDAMON

"HA HA please, do you really think you can beat me with just one ultimate, when it took you two Megas to defeat me last time." Myotismon said clearly amused.

"You know that laugh is still really annoying," Garudamon said to Sora.

"Then let's shut him up for good this time," Sora yelled.

"With pleasure, WING BLADE," she cried. Myotismon smirked as the attack came toward him. He raised a hand and the flaming attack disappeared.

"Now witness what a real Mon can do, CRIMSON LIGHTNING." Myotismon yelled as he sent his lightning whip toward the bird digimon.

BATTLE WITH ZUDOMON

""Finally I get my revenge on you digibrats," Metal S. said obviously happy to be back," I've been waiting a long time to get rid of you pests."

"You need a hobby," Zudomon replied.

"We'll see about that, RIVER OF POWER" he said sending a powerful ray at Zudomon.

" VULCAN'S HAMMER," Zudomon said sending electricity from the impact of his hammer to the ground at Metal S.'s attack. The two attacks had a dead on collision and stopped both attacks from reaching their target.

"So you've gotten stronger since our last encounter," Metal S. replied

"That, and maybe you've also gotten a lot weaker," Zudomon said smugly.

"Zudomon, save the bragging for after you get rid of him, you're probably just making him angrier," Joe said worrying as always.

"Right," Zudomon replied, "HORN & TUSK"

BATTLE WITH METAL GARURUMON

"So we meet again for our encore presentation Metal G." Piedmon said using his usual theater way of saying things. "What an encore it shall be."

" Let's speed this up, I'm sure we have bigger problems than you to deal with." Metal G. replied.

"You wish to speed up your demise, quite foolish if you ask me, but that makes it more fun for me," Piedmon said calmly," TRUMP SWORD." Two of his four swords flew at Metal G., but with lightning speed he managed to weave around them.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" he cried. Piedmon did a back flip and avoided the on coming attack, but was met with Metal G.'s "METAL WOLF SNOUT."

"Yeah, nice move Metal Garurumon," Matt yelled from the sidelines.

"So you want to play rough do you, well then it shall be." Piedmon replied after recovering from the attack.

BATTLE WITH MAGNA ANGEMON

"You may have beaten me once before Angemon, but you will not defeat me again, I will make sure of that." Devimon said confidently. T.K. was not feeling as confident as he had when he walked in with his digimon and human friends, but if Angemon could defeat Devimon once, then Magna Angemon could too.

"Ok Magna Angemon, let's show this guy what happens when he messes with our friends."

"With pleasure," he replied holding up his sword Excalibur. "ANGEL ROD!" His attack lunged at Devimon, who smirked at the incoming attack.

"EVIL WING!" The two attacks collided with one another, but one managed to hit the other and knock it's enemy to the ground.

BATTLE WITH MEGA KABUTERIMON

"Hm..Hm..Hm, without your friends I think this battle will be over with in no time." Machinedramon said with his usual raspy voice.

"I don't think so, after all I think it will be easy to get rid of recycled scrap metal." Mega K. shot back.

"Scrap metal huh, we'll see about that. GIGA CANNON!" The attack soared through the air and hit Mega K. , but it caused little damage to Machinedramon's surprise.

"Is that all, " Mega K. said laughing a bit," ELECTRO SHOCKER!" The attack hit Machinedramon in the chest, but did minimum damage. "Hey Izzy why didn't my attack destroy this guy?" Mega K. asked dumbfounded.

"It's because he got more power after he was brought back, most likely from Emprissmon, so it will be a little harder to defeat him than when War Greymon defeated him last time." Izzy replied after typing on his laptop for a few seconds.

"Well, then I guess play time's over then." Mega K. said returning his attention back to Machinedramon.

BATTLE WITH WAR GREYMON

"Hm..Hm..How did you like seeing all the dark lords from your past back Heir?" Emprissmon asked him.

"We've beat them before, so I'm sure my friends can beat them again," Tai said from next to War Greymon.

"We'll see about that." she shot back. "But enough chit chat, THORN STRIKE!" War Greymon thought the attack would be coming for him, but instead it went straight for Tai! This must've caught him off guard too, since he didn't react until it was too late. The vines roped around him, then she flung him across the room into a glass dome that was built into the wall. "Can't have his powers getting in the way now can we?" she told War Gryemon. After War G. took his attention off his imprisoned friend he turned his head back to Emprissmon.

"You'll pay for that." he said sinisterly.

"Oh I'm shaking," Emprissmon said sarcastically.

BACK TO ANGEWOMON (A/N:ok this is going to be very similar to the first battle they had)

The two angels were locked combat, neither of them showing signs of giving up.

"Ha Ha HA round and round we go," Lady D. said while laughing, as she swung Angewomon around until she crashed her into a wall.

"Ooh let me at her," Angewomon said as she flew back at her with rage in her eyes.

"Yeah, you go Angewomon, knock that witch's broomstick off." Kari cheered from the sidelines.

"Quiet you little brat, after I finish with Goldilocks here, you're next." Lady D. told Kari.

"No one talks to Kari like that and lives to tell about it, CELESTIAL ARROW!" This attack was a perfect shot and sent Lady D. soaring into the ground.

"This...isn't over," she said weakly,"DARKNESS-"

"Looks pretty over to me, HEAVEN'S CHARM!" Angewomon said as she delivered the final blow to Lady Devimon.

"NOOOOOO!" Lady Devimon cried as she disintegrated into nothing.

"Yeah, whoo hoo, you rock Angewomon," Kari cried running over to her best friend. "Now let's go help Tai!"

BACK TO LILLYMON

After being slammed into the ground by Puppetmon's attack, Lillymon was ready to delete this puppet.

While Puppetmon was laughing like a immature child after using his Puppet Pummel on Lillymon, she saw a window of opportunity open.

"So you like laughing huh," she asked, immediately Puppetmon stopped laughing, "then laugh at this... FLOWER CANNON!" Her attack hit Puppetmon so hard he went flying. After his rough landing he rubbed the back of his wooden head, but was soon met by the eyes of the powerful flower fairy.

"Great Lillymon, now finish him off," Mimi shouted excitedly.

"You got it...FLOWER CANNON!" Puppetmon's eyes grew wide as the deadly blow grew nearer.

"I'LL BE BACK DIGIDESTINED!" He cried as he was slowly deleted.

"Great Job Lillymon," Mimi said happily, jumping up and down that her best friend just destroyed a Mega digimon.

"Thanks, now let's go help the others." Lillymon replied.

AND WE'RE BACK TO...GARUDAMON (A/N:lol, I kinda feel like a sports reporter lol)

Myotismon just used his Crimson Lightning attack on Garudamon after she attacked him with her Wing Blade attack.

The lightning whip circled around Garudamon's arm, causing a painful hiss to escape her mouth, and her to collapse to the ground.

"Pathetic," Myotismon remarked as he recoiled his whip.

"Garudamon!" Sora cried out, as she ran toward her partner_. We can't loose, if we do, then we'll be letting everyone down, and after Tai risked his life to save me I can't do that to him. I can't let him down, I care about him to much to let Emprissmon take him away from us, from me, and I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen, I love Tai Kamiya and he loves me, and Myotismon is not going to change that_! (A/N: sigh...) After those thoughts crossed her mind her Crest of Love started glowing.

"Sora you're love for Tai is returning my strength, I feel more power than I ever have." Garudamon said as she stood up, much to Myotismon's dismay and surprise.

"Hmm... Maybe you're not as pathetic as I thought," he said smirking, as he moved his eyes to their corner and witnessed the battle of War Greymon and Emprissmon. Courage was no where to be seen though.

"Enough talk," Garudamon shouted, "PHOENIX CLAW!" Her attack flew at Myotismon, and to his surprise caused a lot of damage. He rubbed the burned parts of his skin, and his eyes blazed on fire. "WING BLADE!" The flames on her attack shown brighter and stronger than they ever had, and hit Myotismon with an overpowering mass of fire and heat. He let out a piercing cry as he was slowly deleted.

"I WILL BE BACK DIGIDESTINED, YOU CAN BE SURE OF THAT!" were his last words; hopefully.

"Garudamon! you did it!" she cried happily as her digimon and best friend held out her hand and she climbed in it.

"Nope Sora, we did it, " she said smiling. Sora smiled back, but was soon brought back to reality.

"Come on, we've got to help the others."

AND NOW...ZUDOMON

Zudomon just used his Horn & Tusk attack after a collision of Metal Seadramon's and his attack. (A/N: ok i donno much bout Metal S. so this is gonna be a pretty short battle kay.)

"Horn & Tusk!" Zudomon cried sending electricity through his horn at Metal S.

"HA, is that all you've got, My armor is made of Chrome Digizoid (sp?). Do you really think you can penetrate my armor with such weak attacks.

"Are you so sure about that," Zudomon asked with a sly grin.

"With attacks like that, yes, now watch a real attack do it's magic RIVER OF POWER!" he exclaimed. But Zudomon spun around and let the attack be absorbed by his shell.

"If that was a real attack then I'm definitely unimpressed," Joe shot back.

"I'd like to see you do better digidestined!" Metal S. glared at him.

"You want to see something better then that check this out...VULCAN'S HAMMER!" He hit Metal S. right on his amour, smashing it into pieces.

"What how is this possible," Metal S. asked wide-eyed.

"Alright! finish him off Zudomon!" Joe exclaimed.

"HORN & TUSK!" he cried. Without his Metallic amour Metal Seadramon was easily defeated.

"NOOOOOOOOO..." he cried as he was disintegrated.

"Great Job Zudomon," Joe said excitedly.

"Thanks, now let's go help the others." he replied.

AND WE'RE BACK TO...METAL GARURUMON

After a large blow from Metal G. Piedmon was done playing games.

"So you're done playing games, huh, bout time." Metal G. said.

"Yes, and now your standing in my way once again to taking over both the Digital and Human worlds." Piedmon said in annoyance.

"Oh and how is that?" Matt asked angrily.

"Your friend over there, has more power than anyone can even dream about." He said motioning to the battle a ways away from them, War Greymon and Emprissmon's battle.

"Sorry, but you've already destroyed enough lives already," Metal G. replied. "METAL WOLF SNOUT!" But Piedmon dodged it with ease.

"Hm..Hm... Oh were you aiming at me, or do you not like that wall," he asked smirking."My turn...TRUMP SWORD!" he threw two of his swords at Metal G., who dodged one, but was hit by another. He let out a small growl as the pointed tip of the sword hit his metal body.

"GIGA MISSILE!" Metal G. shouted, sending missiles around Piedmon, and while he was busy dodging the light filled missiles, was unaware of Metal G. jumping toward the ceiling and sending his most powerful attack at Piedmon. "METAL WOLF CLAW!" he cried sending a powerful ray of light at Piedmon, who had just enough time to turn around to meet his doom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." He shrieked as his data slowly disappeared.

"Awesome job Metal G." Matt said as he jumped on his friend's back. Metal G. nodded in response. "Now let's help the others."

NOW WE'RE BACK TO...MAGNA ANGEMON (ok this is gonna be very short)

Where we left off, both Devimon's and Magna A's attack collided, but one attack sliced through the other and knocked it's opponent to the ground.

Devimon lay on the ground, an evil glare coming from his eyes and meeting those of Magna A's. _How can this be?_ he asked himself over and over _how can this fool beat me again?_

"Devimon, you are one of the foulest digimon to ever walk the digital world, you've destroyed many lives and done unforgiving crimes." Magna A. said standing before him with a white aura forming around him.

"Well you know I try," Devimon replied smirking.

"Now for the second time prepare to be deleted." Magna A replied.

"Hm Hm Hm.. I came back once didn't I, I know we'll see each other again, and then I will crush you."

"We'll see," Magna A. pulled out his sword and drew a circle in the air. "GATE OF DESTINY!" The suction pulled Devimon into the void as his screaming grew fainter and fainter, until the gates closed.

"Yay Magna Angemon! I knew you could do it!" T.K. said running up to his friend. A small smile stread on the angel's face.

"Right, but let's see if the others need any help," he replied as he hoisted T.K. on his shoulders.

"Right," T.K. replied.

BACK TO MEGA KABUTERIMON

Mega K. was very confused when he attacked Machinedramon and nothing happened, so he asked Izzy what was going on and found out that Machinedramon and all the other evil digimon had gotten stronger than before, so let's finish this battle.

"GIGA CANNON!" Machinedramon cried as he sent two missiles towards Mega K., but he managed to fly out of the way before he was hit.

"Mega K., try aiming your attack at Machinedramon's cannons, that's one of his weakest points." Izzy cried after searching through his hard drives.

"Sounds easy enough," Mega K. called from the air. "HORN BUSTER!" he sent his horn flying at one of Machinedramon's cannons, knocking it off, and causing a painful cry to come from Mega K.

"What! How were you able to damage me, my armor is too strong!" His raspy voice cried in shock.

"Easy. I had a little help from Izzy and his computer, not to mention I know all your tricks from the last time we battled." Mega K. replied.

"Happy to help," Izzy told his partner. "NOW FINISH HIM OFF!"

"You got it, ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"You won't defeat me that easy, DRAGON"S FIRE!" but Machinedramon's attack was disintegrated by Mega K.'s "What!" he said in surprise. But it was far too late to move out of the way and got the full force of the attack aimed straight at his head, causing his only other cannon to shatter, and for his metallic head to begin disappearing. "NOOOOOOOOO..." he screamed as he was deleted from the head down.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed, running to his partner,"I think you're getting stronger Mega K."

"Thanks, do you think I've gained some muscle," He asked jokingly.

"Oh...no doubt, but let's go see if the others need help." Izzy replied.

AND THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...THE LAST BATTLE! (A/N: hopefully)

Emprissmon had sent Tai into a strong glass dome-like hole in the wall, to make sure his powers wouldn't get in the way of her victory, let's see how War Greymon feels about that.

"TERRA FORCE!" War G. cried as he sent a whirling ball of orange energy at Emprissmon. She smirked at the pitiful attack heading her way, and in the blink of an eye she disappeared. War G., was quite surprised when she disappeared suddenly.

"Behind you," a calm but dark voice said behind him. War G. spun around, which wasn't a good idea, "THORN STRIKE!" the attack whipped his face, creating a hiss from War G. Emprissmon chuckled evilly as she jumped backwards into the air. War G. removed his claws from his now cracked mask, and glared angrily at the demonic digimon. Then he jumped into the air and lunged at Emprissmon, his claw outstretched, and pleading to destroy an evil digimon. Emprissmon smirked and pulled out her vine whip, and at the speed of light, moved to the side just as War G. was about to pierce through her, and wrapped her whip around his claw, then with all her strength flung him into the wall. As he slowly lifted himself off the cobblestone floor, he realized his armor was further cracked. "HA HA and I was worried about you, what was I thinking." Emprissmon said aloud, kicking him slightly. "Well, you should say good bye to your pitiful life, and don't worry I'll make sure to tell the Heir how you so bravely tried to protect him, oh speaking of the Heir...his powers will be easier to obtain with you out of the way." She chuckled evilly at the thought of sucking the Heir's very being out of him. "Now...say good bye," she replied as she raised her whip over her head.

"WING BLADE!" Emprissmon turned in surprise, as her weapon was knocked from her hands.

"Leave him alone!" Sora cried from Garudamon's shoulder.

"Oh how touching, I'll be ready to destroy you in just a moment," Emprissmon said sarcastically as her claws became longer and sharper. She was about to slash his throat, but her claws scraped against a metallic blur. She spun her head in the opposite direction of where the blur came from. "Oh the Bearer of Friendship and his digimon partner, this will be interesting, but as I told the Bearer of Love I'll be with you in just a moment.

"FLOWER CANNON!" Emprissmon spun around and slashed her hand through a bright green ball of energy. She turned her head and met the cold gaze of Lillymon and the Bearer of Sincerity. Emprissmon smirked.

"Ohh... a four on one battle, this is getting good,"

"Make it five," Kari called, hanging onto Angewomon, who had her bow and arrows waiting for the battle to begin.

"Six," Izzy cried, coming next to Garudamon on Mega K's back.

"Seven!" Joe and Zudomon exclaimed standing next to Metal G.

"Eight!" TK called from Magna Angemon who was hovering next to Angewomon. Emprissmon let out a wicked laugh.

"So-o you're all back together, now I can destroy you all at once." she exclaimed happily.

"The only one getting destroyed here is you Emprissmon," War G. said standing up weakly.

"Oh is that so," she replied smirking," Well then, bring it on."

"Kari, where's Tai!" Sora asked as their digimon went into battle.

"I don't know," she replied looking around for her brother.

"Guys over here!" TK cried from another part of the room.

"What's up TK?" Matt asked as he and the other ran over to where he was standing.

"I found Tai!" he replied with excitement in his voice. Everyone peered into the glass window and saw Tai laying unconscious on the ground.

"Tai wake up," everyone started yelling, hoping to get through to him. Sora realized this was getting no where, if they were going to save him she needed to get inside his mind_. Tai...Tai can you hear me_? she asked a few times before she got a reaction.

_S-Sora. _Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good you're okay. Listen you've got to wake up, we need you. _

_I know I've been trying, but I can't._

_Why? _her hopes were beginning to shatter when he said he couldn't

_Because...well, look at my wrist_. Sora opened her eyes and looked into the small room, there was a black rose with even blacker thorns dug into his skin_. The only way for me to wake up is to get the rose in my arm out, I think it's got sleeping poison in it or something. _

_Okay Tai I won't let you down _she couldn't help but smile as she told Tai those last words.

_I know you won't _he replied before his voice faded away.

_Now the only question is, how do we get in there? _Sora thought. "Guys. We have to get in there somehow. Tai's been infected with some sort of sleeping poison," she told her friends.

"Yeah, but how," Izzy asked. As her friends continued to debate how to get into the glass chamber, Kari walked over to the glass.

_Just beyond this wall, is my brother, and for once he's the one in trouble, not me or any of the others. There's got to be a way to get in there. _She carefully placed her hand on the crystal like glass, and the Crest of Light suddenly appeared on her hand, and a pink aura formed around her. Flashbacks filled her mind, flashbacks about her past life. Most were full of happiness and moments in life that made up her happiest of dreams, but the mood changed drastically, they began to turn into nightmares of betrayal and heart ache, threats and darkness. She couldn't see the face of the one who caused all this hurt, her mind was probably trying to prevent seeing her, but what she could see was her glowing red eyes. The last memory that entered her mind was one of all her friends, different colors surrounding each of them, and tears and anger on each of their faces, then an arrow that seemed to have rainbow flames surrounding it flying through the air and hitting the ground at the betrayer's feet, then blackness. Kari snapped out of her visions and took her hand off the wall, the symbol of Light still remained on her hand_. We must have powers_ _too!_ she thought _That's what those memories were telling me!_ "EVERYONE!" she practically screamed to get them to stop bickering. All heads turned in her direction.

"What's wrong Kari?" TK asked, he was, besides Kari, the only one not fighting. And Kari didn't usually raise her voice unless it was important.

"Look," she said showing her hand to her friends. Everyone crowded around her and gazed at the symbol on her hand.

"How did the Crest of Light get on your hand Kari?" Izzy asked. Kari walked over to the crystallized glass and put her hand on it.

"I put my hand on the wall, and I was thinking about a way to help Tai, and then a bunch of visions came into my head and this symbol was left over." Everyone crowded around the glass wall, and one by one they each put one hand on the glass. Kari watched as each of her friends started glowing a different color, and their eyes started to close. She peered into the glass chamber where her brother was being held and realized that he was glowing an orange color as well. When everyone opened their eyes they gasped, they now had their crest symbol on their hand as well.

"What did those visions mean," TK asked after a long silence.

"Hmm..." Sora mused. She held out her hands and thought of what her crest stood for. "Love," she whispered. A wind blew through the room, and encircled her and everyone else that stood around her. Suddenly a bright red light shone from her crest and then a small ring appeared in her hand. It was golden with silver and red wave-like designs, the ring hung on a gold chain, (A/N: so it's more like a necklace) and in glowing cursive letters spelled the word Wind. Sora gazed at the ring with as much surprise as everyone else. Matt was the next to try.

"Friendship," he whispered. His crest began to glow a light blue, and a golden ring on a chain was placed in his hand too. His had light blue diamond shapes on it and it spelled in dark blue cursive letters Ice. One by one each digidestined recited their crest name.

"Sincerity" different shades of green leaves began encircling her

"Knowledge" lightning struck the ground where he was standing in a circular ring

"Hope" a bright yellow cyclone of bright yellow light formed around him

"Reliability" a cyclone of water appeared out of nowhere and spun wildly like a tornedo around him.

"Light" a bright pink cyclone began forming and glowing around her.

Mimi's ring had green leaves surrounding it, and in light and dark green cursive letters had the word Earth.

Izzy's ring had bright yellow lightning bolts covering it, and in purple cursive letters was the word Electricity

TK's ring had yellow suns around it, and in a mixture of white and yellow had the word Light

Joe's ring had aqua and dark blue wave-like shapes surrounding it, and in aqua letters had the word Water (A/N: all the rings are on chains, are gold, and the word is in cursive...ok)

Kari's ring was similar to TK's, it had light and dark pink pointed flowers covering it, and in yellow and light pink letters was the word Light

"Oh...so you think that since you now have the Elemental Crests, you can beat me, HA HA, Yea right." Emprissmon said coming up behind them. Their digimon lay a few feet away, in their rookie forms.

"Elemental Crests?" Izzy asked staring at the ring that was now hanging around his neck.

"Yes, the Elemental Crests belonged to the ten Sages of the Digital World, the ten Sages being your past lives."

"Ten? But there are only seven of us here?" Joe stated.

"Oh good, the Bearer of Reliability can count." She chuckled slightly," But really there are eight Sages here, and one happens to be my partner, and the last one is closer to you than you think." She finished mysteriously. "But now you don't have time to figure out who they are now do you? And you won't need to know who they are where you're going." Emprissmon pulled out her long vine whip ready to kill the seven digidestined. "But I think I'll start with the one who cheated on death first." She remarked glaring coldly at Sora. She calmly snapped her fingers and the whole room stopped, except for three; Emprissmon, Sora, and Tai. Emprissmon sighed, "Truthfully, I think it would be a lot more interesting if the Heir was awake for this." She flicked her wrist and the black rose in Tai's wrist vanished. His eyes slowly opened.

"What happened," he asked rubbing his throbbing head. Then his silver eyes narrowed, and he spun his head in the direction of where Emprissmon was standing. He saw her standing in front of Sora with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. As quick as lightning she grabbed Sora's arm and hoisted her above the ground.

"Hey, let go of me," Sora said angrily as she struggled to get her arm free. Tai stood up and pressed his hands against the glass so he could watch Emprissmon levitate higher into the air with Sora in her clutches.

_Sora! Use the Elemental Crest_! his mind screamed

_How_? her mind screamed back.

_Get Angry! and think of how you want to use it_! Sora thought about Emprissmon and how she killed whoever she felt like, with no second thoughts. And how she kidnapped Tai and tortured him until he nearly died. And how Myotismon, Piedmon, and Devimon attacked them at Genni's just so Emprissmon could torture them with riddles about their past lives, and try to seize their powers. She wanted Emprissmon to feel the same pain Tai had felt, and the sadness and concern the rest of them had felt. Suddenly she felt power surge through her veins, and her eyes began to glow a warm crimson. She clenched her fists as she felt the air around her begin to swirl and blow, willing to blow every which way she wanted it to. With all her might she focused all her attack power on Emprissmon, and with the force of a hurricane blew her into the closest wall. As Emprissmon was slammed into the wall by the powerful winds, Sora was spiraling toward the ground. Tai took this as his cue to break out of his cell. A bright silver aura formed around him, and began to enlargen and wave like silver flames. His eyes else began to glow, and as the silver flames around him got bigger, the light got so bright it was blinding, and in a great explosion of light he was freed. He concentrated his magic and shadow orbed Sora safely to the ground.

"You ok?" He asked as he ran over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"And just for the record, I could have broken outta there any time." he said smirking.

"Then why did you wait until just now?" she asked jokingly.

"Because I wanted to see what your powers could do," he said still smirking.

"What happened?" TK asked. Tai and Sora turned around and saw that time had unfroze itself. "When Emprissmon hit the wall she must've lost her control on time." Tai said. "Nice job Sora," he said laughing and giving her a thumbs up. She shrugged.

"All I had to do was think of the time when Datamon captured me because of your immaturity."

"Hey," he said with his arms crossed," it wasn't because of me it was because Datamon was a no good, lying, back-stabbing, creep." Everyone laughed. "And I just gave you a compliment, and you have no idea how weird it was, so don't expect another one." he said jokingly.

"So-o Sora knocked Emprissmon into the wall?" Kari asked obviously confused.

"Yep," Sora said happily,"and it was really awesome."

"Hey," Tai started to say with a concerned look on his face,"where's War Greymon and the others?" Everyone turned to where their digimon partners were, and ran over to them.

"Gabumon, you ok man" Matt asked

"Palmon say something." Mimi pleaded.

"Biyo wake up." Sora cried.

"Gatomon, come on we've got to help." Kari said with tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Patamon please wake up." TK begged.

"Tentomon, how many fingers am I holding up?" Izzy asked to see if his friend was ok.

"Gommamon insult my glasses or something, that means your normal," Joe stated.

"Agumon, buddy, you ok?" Tai asked. When his friend didn't respond, he felt rage wash over him. Not only had this demon from the depths of Hell kidnapped him, but she kidnapped his friends, beat his partner and best friend until he lost consciousness, tried to kill his best human friend twice, and all of this because she wanted his power. "Well, she wants my power, now she's gonna get it." he said with pure hatred in his voice and his eyes began to glow, as well as the bright silver flame like aura returned to him. He turned his head in the direction of where Emprissmon hovered with a smirk on her face. That's when his anger finally snapped. Outside the weather became almost deadly. Hurricane like winds blew through the digital world, rain poured down with so much force that it began to whether mountains, hail showered down the size of baseballs, lightning struck the ground leaving scorch marks where ever it touched, the earth trembled and earthquakes shook, wildfires started appearing in the forests wherever the lightning struck, and the lights in the castle were flickering wildly.

The digidestined noticed the change in weather as thunder and lightning rattled and flashed out the windows. They too began to feel the anger that the weather was displaying, and felt both their crests glowing, and different colored auras forming around them. With their crests glowing it didn't take long for their digimon friends to begin to stir beside them. And a blinding light suddenly filled the entire castle. When the light cleared it revealed their partners restored to their Ultimate/Mega forms.

"What happened?" Metal G. asked.

"Why are we back to ourselves without digivolving?" (A/N: Whoa saying that made my brain hurt) Mega K. asked.

"It was that light," Lillymon stated.

"Yes it somehow healed our wounds," Angewomon finished.

"But what was the cause of the light?" Zudomon asked. All the digimon turned their heads toward their partners, and saw that each of them had glowing eyes glaring at Emprissmon. Mimi's eyes were the same color as fresh green grass, Matt's were an icy blue, Joe's were the same shade of calming blue as the ocean, Kari's had turned a light pink with yellow hints, and TK's were the opposite, Izzy's were a deep and understanding purple with bits of yellow throughout them, Sora's were a loving crimson with small silver slits, and Tai's remained silver, but had bright red, yellow, and orange specks throughout his.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of this mon," Tai said turning to his best friends.

"You said it," Izzy replied.

"I with you all the way," Kari exclaimed. Everyone else nodded.

"Alright guys," Tai said clenching his fists," one final attack, it's her or us this time."

"All right, we'll use a combination of attacks, that way while she's concentrating on one, the rest of us will attack." War G. said. All the digimon agreed and the battle was on.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"TERRA FORCE!"

"Oh please is that the best you've got," Emprissmon said with a smirk. She grabbed onto the on coming Terra Force and threw it at Metal Wolf Claw, destroying the attack and hitting War G. and Metal G. sending them flying backwards.

"WING BLADE!" Emprissmon whirled around and thrust her fist thought the flaming attack.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" the attack came whirling thought the air as Emprissmon was disposing of Garudamon's Wing Blade attack. But Emprissmon was too quick, and as soon as she destroyed one attack, she spun around and caught Angewomon's arrow in her hand, surprising everybody. She smirked.

"It'll take a lot more than this to destroy me," she said while crushing the glowing arrow in her hand. "Now I grow tired of you pests, but what better way to destroy you, then by killing your partners." "THORN STRIKE!" Her attack was aimed at each digidestined, but what happened next she didn't expect. The vine whip's first victim would have been Izzy, but instead she felt it coil around something else. She looked up and saw that most of her whip was wrapped around Tai's wrist. Althouh the thorns made blood flow from his arm he smirked and pulled on the weapon, taking it from Emprissmon's grasp.

"Still think you'll beat us," Matt asked smirking too.

"Yea, cuz when I said it's either you or us, I meant you." Tai replied. Suddenly a light appeared under his shirt. Emprissmon seemed to notice too, because her eyes went huge.

"Tai, your crest of Choice is giving me so much power I can digivolve." War G. said in shock. He quickly reverted back to Agumon.

_Agumon Supreme digivolve to...Emperor Greymon_

"Whoa," everyone said at the sight of Emperor Greymon.

_Digimon Analyzer:_

_Emperor Greymon is a Multi-Mega digimon, clearly one of the strongest digimon to ever exist. He is the Knight in Shinning Armour of the Digital World, especially when he uses his main attack; Judgment Joust. _

"Emperor Greymon...has...returned," Emprissmon said nervously.

me: Hey what up? Sorry this chapt. is sooooooo long, and a really bad cliff-hanger, i know i know, but it was gettin way- too long. So...Will Emperor Greymon be able to defeat Emprissmon? Well, you're just gonna have to read to find out now won't ya smirk luv y'all****

_**Denebola Topas**: No pc for 4 weeks! how can u live! lol, i have to check if any stories i've read have been updated, like almost every day, i don't think i could last 4 wks lol. amyway thanx 4 agreeing wit me ), i seriously don't get thid dude. THANX 4 THE REVIEW! ur reviews rock man! Later much! _

_**JyouraKoumi**: yea i called u a freak, u know y, iz cuz u just wanna keep sendin me crap, and if u hate the couples, y check 2 see if i've answered u DUHH... and yea i like red, RED ROX! it is after all my fav color, but what the hell does that have to do wit anything? and again all i have to say is, i like Koumi, but i decided to put mimato in my fic, BUT IZ NOT ONE OF MY FAV COUPLES! later rolls eyes _

_**battusai-clau**: Thanx! you're so nice! it's awesome that you'ver reviewed almost all of my chapters! YOU TOTALLY ROCK! keep reviewing i luv ur reviews! LATER! _

_**Crimson G**: Really? i didn't notice that it sounded so much like the 4th season until u told me lol, but i didn't really see much of it, (but i knew a little about the story about Churubimon (sp?)), cuz it wasn't really a digimon show, i mean it was kind of all about the humans, so i didn't like it as much as the first season (that's my favof course) or the second, but oh well. But yea Takuya Rox! well all the goggle heads rock lol. Hoped u liked the chapt! Only 1 more to go! so keep reviewing! _

_**Priestess Kurumi inu's sister**: lol i'm sure u get a lot of great comments cuz all ur reviews are soooooo awesome ), ur's and everybody else's r what keep me writin, so i'll say it again U ROCK! and yea my world is wild, so it took me this long to update this story. THANX $ THE REVIEW!_

_**AznSnostuff**: Cool new screen name ), CuteLoveKawaiiCourage, right lol, ok sry. WOW! u love everything too! gasps well as u can probably tell i'm almost always happy ) so i can relate ), So u loved the last chapt! YAY! that one took me a looooooong time to write, but i did it YAY! And i'm soooooooo glad u've reviewed like every chapt! u're an awesome dude! LATER GIRL!_

_**digimon-Taiora**: glad u luved this chapt, and i can tell u mean it since u wrote it like 5 times lol. Ok anyway thanx 4 the advice, i'll try and make my paragraphs smaller dude, but, i had already written this before i got ur review, so i'll make the next chapt easier to read lol. Thanx 4 the review U TOTALLY ROCK! _

_**Rayana Wolfer**: Sup! Glad u're luvin my fic, and ur review is so awesome! i luv reviews like ur's! they make me wanna keep writing! And i promise to write a sequel, in fact i'm working on it right now, and i'm using suggestions that i get from u guys ), i'm also writin a prequel, and i already know the title for that one, so after this is done, keep a look out for "The Legend of Digitania" that's probably my next one ) KEEP REVIEWING! _


	7. An Almost Happy Ending

Me: ok, for sure for sure, this is my last chapt. i wanted it to be the last one but it just got way...to long. lol and to all my peeps out there i say "let them eat cake! and candy and all that other good stuff!" hehe. ok back to the final showdown, oh..and if you're wonderin bout the title, no one dies but...oh, you'll see. Later! And thanks to all the readers that have read this ) i'm just glad it was good enough to waste your time. ok ok enough of me blabberin On WitThe Fic!

"Whoa," everybody said at the sight of Emperor Greymon (A/N: ok, when i checked to see if Emperor Greymon existed it had the season 4 one, but since that was Takuya spirit evolving, he's not entirely digimon, so my Emperor Greymon is the supreame digivolution of Agumon). He had bright silver armor with a black cape. A silver helmet covered his face, but revealed his glowing eyes. His deadly blade was a pitch black, but had every crest on its blade and silver hilt. Last, the Crest of Choice dwelled on his chest plate.

"He looks so familiar," Kari said.

"I know, it's like deja vu," Sora thought aloud.

"Emprissmon!" Emperor Greymon said forcefully. "The terror that you have bestowed on the digital world is over!"

"I should've destroyed you while I had the chance!" Emprissmon said coldly. Emperor Greymon stood in fighting stance, he had fought her before, and knew she didn't fight fair. She smirked in response, although she was a bit scared of the digimon before her, she couldn't show it. She had to remain strong. "What are you waiting for?" she asked calmly.

"You know me better than that Emprissmon, I never make the first move." he replied.

"Fine, I guess I'll start this show," a black aura formed around her as she said this. "ROSE DART!" the rose darted toward it's target, but with lightning speed Emperor Gryemon dodged it. This took Emprissmon by surprise, but with the same speed he lunged at her with his sword ready to kill.

"JUDGEMENT JOUST!" he cried, but Emprissmon dodged his attack. But the fight was far from over. Since the Heir had her thorn whip she couldn't use her most powerful attack, and that was a problem.

"ROSE DART!" she cried, Emperor Greymon caught the black rose in his hand and crushed it.

"RADIANT SABER!" A bright beam of light radiated from his black sword, and shot at Emprissmon. She gazed at it with horror as it knocked her to the ground. She snarled, but if you can't win fairly; cheat. She stood up, eyes gleaming mischiviously, and she moved so quickly that she was invisable for a short amount of time. She grabbed Tai and her thorn whip, and and slapped a hand over his mouth, which he struggled against.

"If you want to kill me Emperor Greymon, you'll have to kill your precious partner as well." She said smirking. Emperor Greymon looked at her, hate and rage in his eyes, and reluctantly dropped his sword to the ground. She roughly grabbed her thorn whip from Tai's grasp, and flung it at all the digimon, sending all but Emperor Greymon back to their rookie forms. Tai saw this, and knew it was now up to him. She dug her claws into his skin, small strams of blood flowed down his arms, causing a small yelp to escape his mouth, but also made his eyes begin to glow. He narrowed his eyes, and the silver aura reappeared around him. He quickly shadow-orbed to the ground, his hands engulfed with bright silver embers.

"Oh, so the tourch has been passed to you huh, well I'll take you out and that will leave your friends defenceless." Tai kept his fighting position, knowing she would make the first move. "Well, let's not put this off any longer shall we." Emprissmon flew at him so fast she disappeared for a second. Tai smirked, and in the blink of an eye moved to the side, and she nearly crashed into a wall. She turned around and saw him smirking. "You know that smirk of your's is really starting to test my patience," she said with venom in her voice.

"Good," he replied with his arms crossed. She decided not to take him lightly, he might be young, but his powers were far greater than hers. An idea fianlly clicked in her head, all she needed to do was catch him off guard. She floated up to the ceiling, knowing that Tai would follow. Tai watched her float toward the ceiling_. She's up to something _he thought. He ran over to a corner in the wall and jumped from one wall to the next, scaling up the wall. He jumped onto one of the support beams and looked through the shadows for his foe. He looked up and saw her grinning evily.

"Surprise," she said as she kicked him in the chest hard enough to force him through the now broken support beam. He hit the floor hard and slowly got up shaking his head slightly. Emprissmon saw her chance and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the wall. "Doesn't this bring back memories," she said smirking as Tai continued to struggle. "The way we nearly destroyed you, it's such a sweet memory."

"How could you betray us!" Tai demanded angrily, he stopped struggling and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Betray you," she started laughing," you didn't honestly think we were on your side did you?" she said still chuckling. "Let me tell you our plan. When you met Meg, you and some of the other Sages were on a quest to find the remaining Sages. Meg was one of them, so that worked out nicely. Piedmon, Meg, and myself hatched a plan to earn your trust.

FLASHBACK (A/N: these were their past lives)

Piedmon roughly threw Tai into a iorn cage, and as he left he smiled evily_. Now, if the plan works, the Empriss will try to gain the Heir's trust, and I will let them escape using their powers. Overtime the bond between them and the other Sages will grow strong, and then we will attack the Sages and force the Heir to turn dark. This is brilliant_.

Tai sat up and looked at his surroundings, nothing much to see though. "Ok, where am I?" he asked himself.

"You're in one of Piedmon's fortresses." a kind voice said from the shadows. Tai turned around and met the scarlet red eyes of a girl his age with bright red hair, a black tank top and jeans. "Sorry if I surprised you, but I've been in here a few days and talking to the walls has been getting really boring, since they never answer back it's like..." she trailed off giggling a little," it's like talking to a wall I guess." Tai couldn't help but laugh a little, he was glad that there was at least a friendly face where ever it was he was. "Oh, and here I've been rambling on and on and I haven't even given you my name yet have I, I'm Meg." she flashed him a warm smile.

"I'm Tai," he replied giving her the same smile. "And do you know why Piedmon's captured us?" he asked.

"Truthfully, I'm clueless about why I'm here, as well as how I got here." she rested her head in her hands and sat on a wooden crate that was in their cell.

"The same goes for me," Tai said looking around the prison. A glittering image caught Meg's eye as she looked at the boy before her.

"Is that an Elemental Crest?" she asked in awe.

"Yea," he said smiling. She suddenly pulled out an Elemental Crest from under her shirt. Both their eyes grew wide. "No way!" they said at the same time.

"Do you think this is why we're here?" Meg asked walking over to him.

"It could be, but why just us, I mean I was with the other Sages, why just take me." he asked himself.

"Hmm...I see what you mean. But wait, back up, you were with the other Sages," her eyes wide with curiosity and a wide smile on her face. Tai nodded. "Well, what are they like?" she asked curiously.

He laughed a little. "What's so funny," she asked cocking her head slightly.

"You kind of sounded like me or my twin sister." he replied.

The two talked for hours, they learned they had much in common with one another. Somehow it seemed they had met before but didn't know it. Eventually they both fell asleep. When she was sure Tai was asleep Meg quietly walked outside the cage and locked it back up_. Piece of cake _she thought. She ran down the corridors until she found the two people she was looking for.

"How did it go Empriss?" Piedmon asked.

"Smoothly," she replied," I have to admit, it will be great having him rule by my side. He is quite charming." she said smirking.

"Don't get too attached Meg, remember if he doesn't agree you will have to get rough." Emprissmon warned.

"Oh I know, but I have a right to at least like the boy don't I?" she said smugly.

"I suppose. But what have you found out about him?" she asked.

"I have learned that he cares deeply for his friends and family, he is also the Sage of Fire, he already knows much about each Sage, and I made him slip that he likes a member of the Sages, but he wouldn't tell me who." she said sitting in one of the large leather chairs.

"Well done Empriss," Piedmon said. "But if I were you I'd get back to that cell, morning arrives shortly." Meg nodded. "And remember the escape plan tonight."

"How could I forget?" she replied and with that she headed back to the cell.

That's how it all started.

END FLASHBACK

"You see Tai, she never really cared for you," Emprissmon said coldly. She grabbed chin and pulled it so their eyes met. Tai's were brimming with tears, but he was determined ot hold them back. "After all," she said grabbing him around the neck,"who could care for someone like you," as she finished those words she threw him on the ground, making him skid across the floor. She smirked at the hurt look he had on his face. It wasn't physical pain, though, Meg ment a lot to each Sage and it hit them all extreamly hard when she betrayed them. She took out her vine whip, which was back in her possession, and was about to strike him with it, when she felt the temperature around her drop. She spun around and saw Matt, his eyes were glowing an icey blue. She smirked and lunged at him, but a powerful wind blew her to the side.

"Thanks for watching my back, I owe you one." Matt told Sora as she joined the sceane.

"No problem," she replied. But then she remembered what happened to Tai. She ran over to him, he was sitting up and shaking his head to get his vision cleared. "You ok?" she asked him.

"Yea I'm fine." he said standing up.

"Oh, well I'll fix that," Emprissmon said comming over to the three. (A/N: to...three... haha that's funny...well sorta shrugs)"ROSE DART!" She was sure she had them this time, but Tai narrowed his eyes, and to Matt and Sora's surprise they turned orange, and the rose burst into flames.

"Tai how did you do that?" Matt asked. Tai pointed at an Elemental Crest hanging around his neck.

"You're a Sage too?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yep," Tai replied. When suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Emprissmon. She, Matt, Sora and Tai turned their heads and saw Izzy running up to them.

"Sorry I'm late guys." he said after catching his breath.

"Better late than never." Tai replied. Emprissmon had had enough of the elements standing in her way. She swooped down and grabbed Matt by the neck.

"Let me go," he said struggling. She tightened her grip and he started gasping for air.

"You will be the first to die," she said triumphantly. Just when she thought things were finally turning her way, the earth began to tremble, and dark green vines started reaching for her. She managed to dodge all of them but one, which wrapped around her ankle and started dragging her down. She lost her grip on Matt and he was shadow-orbed safely to the ground. He took in a few deep breaths, then looked up to see Mimi running toward them, her eyes glowing bright green.

"Thanks Mimi," he said grinning at her. She blushed a little.

"Well I couldn't just let you die like that." she replied modestly. The ground started shaking violently again, and Emprissmon flew through the floor with pure rage in her eyes.

"That's it!" she screamed,"I'm sick of you digidestined, I'm going to kill all of you, so say your last words." Tai's eyes suddenly widened.

"Guys grab on to something," he said quickly. Everyone gave him a confused look, but turned their heads and saw a huge wave headed toward all of them. They ran toward the wall, and Tai, Matt, and Izzy grabbed onto some of the lower candelabras, Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's waist, and Mimi did the same to Matt. The wave hit with a great force, making all the didgidestined nearly loose their grip. When the wave passed it completly disappeared leaving the digidestined soaked. "Well that was the best water ride I've ever been on," Tai said laughing a little.

"This is not funny Tai," Mimi yelled,"These clothes were dry-clean only!"

"Hey wait, this is salt water," Izzy said, interrupting Mimi's clothing dilema.

"How did salt water end up here, we're not exactly near a beach?" Sora asked.

"That would be my doing," Joe said running up to them. "I thought if we soaked her, she might melt like the witch did in The Wizard of Oz." He shrugged.

"A little water can't keep me down," Emprissmon said smirking. "But I'm glad you got those last words out," she took out a sharp silver dagger with a black rose on it," because all of you are dead!" she was about to throw the dagger at them, but instead was interrupted by a burst of pink and yellow light. Emprissmon saw the light through the corner of her eye, and quickly put a black magical sheild up for her own protection. Kari and TK came running to the group with their hands linked. Tai and Matt smirked, but decided to grill them later.

"Guys, me and Kari have the same element," TK said when they got to the group.

"And when we use them together they're twice as strong!" Kari finished. "Oh, and our powers brought back some friends." Their digimon suddenly appeared back to their Ultimate/Mega form, except Emperor Greymon, who stayed at the Surpreme level.

"Well, let's give it our all now," their digimon said. All the digidestined nodded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not letting this witch beat us," Tai said looking at all his friends. "Who's with me?" Kari put her hand in the middle of the circle they had made.

"We'll let the light shine through no matter what."

"Hope is the light that shines through the darkness."

"Reliability is having others trust you enough so that they depend on you."

"Sincerity is having the honesty to tell others what's on your mind, good or bad."

"Knowledge is using your wisdom to help others when it's needed."

"Friendship is caring enough about your friends to do whatever you can to help them."

"Love is a strong emotion caused by a close friend or family, and caring enough about them to do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"Courage is having the strength inside to face your fears in times of danger and act upon them. And Choice is making tough decisions and taking the pros and cons from each one, also making decisions to help those you care about."

After they each put their hand in the small circle, a brillant light shot through the ground, knocking them all backwards.

"Whoa!" Matt said.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"It looks like a bow," Izzy said looking at it. But no one was more wide-eyed than Tai.

"I remember this," he said standing up and walking closer to where it floated in the light."The bow of Choice and the arrows of Truth." he whispered. He walked towards it and gently put his hand on the black curved wood. As he did the light dropped and the bow fell in his hand. It had a silver area where the arrows would lock, and all the crest symbols going from one tip to the other, with a silver string. As he looked at it closer a quiver filled with silver glowing arrows appeared over his shoulder.

"That's one of the arrows we saw in one of the memories." Mimi said looking at the case of arrows.

"She's right," Joe said.

"Tai , do you even know how to use that?" Matt asked.

"Use it?" Tai started smirking," I made it, although it has been a while. Maybe I should give it a test shot." He looked around the castle and noticed a crack in the stones about the size of a dime, he pulled out an arrow and shot in right in the middle. Everyone's eyes grew wide and they looked at Tai like he was from another planet. He shrugged and looked back at his friends.

"Told ya," he said smirking. "But now I think we should get back to our main problem." Everyone snapped out of their daze and nodded. "But last time," he started closing his eyes, "my magic needed something else to banish them," he reopened his eyes and looked at his friends," I need you guys to put as much of your magic as you can into my arrows." Each of their eyes began to glow and multi color auras formed around them, they slowly morphed together to create a stream of rainbow colors, and then were absorbed by the silver arrows, which were now shimmering different colors. The way the sun reflects on glass. Tai picked up one of the new arrows and spun it between his finger tips, you could just feel how much power were in the arrows. "You guys ready?" he asked all the digimon partners.

"You bet we are," Metal G. replied. A chours of answers rung through the walls, all agreeing with Metal G. Each digidestined joined their partners and rushed toward the battlefield. Sora quickly grabbed Tai's arm before he left, giving the others a head start, and kissed him on the lips. Tai was taken back by this, but kissed her back once he got over his shock.

"Promise you'll be careful." she more demanded than requested.

"When am I not," he joked. She lightly punched him on the arm. "Yes, I promise." She smiled at him, and then ran over to where Garudamon was waiting. Tai also ran toward Emperor Greymon. "This is it Emperor Greymon, we can really get rid of her this time." he yelled to his partner over the rushing wind.

"I'm behind you 100 Tai," he replied.

"Same here, so let's do this!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"ANGEL ROD!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"VULCAN"S HAMMER!"

"WING BLADE!"

"METAL WOLF SNOUT!"

"JUDGEMENT JOUST!"

Emprissmon was able to grab Angewomon's arrow, but Magna Angemon's attack came so fast that it hit her, causing her to stumble backwards. Then Mega Kabuterimon's attack hit her, making her loose concentration on the battle, and every attack hit her. The attack power made her collapse to the ground, exhausted and injured.

"How? How were these wretched kids able to beat me again?" she asked herself. She looked up and saw Tai standing before her, anger flickering in his eyes.

"You don't know anything Emprissmon, you thought that you learned from your mistakes, but you didn't, you just made the same ones and added new ones to them. As you said earlier," he smirked," I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance."

"HA, you don't have the guts to kill me, if you did, you would've done it by now." His eyes flickered dangerously. "And you call yourself the Bearer of Courage." Tai's eyes began to glow and at the speed of light launched a glowing arrow from his bow into her chest. She seemed very surprised, but she wasn't deleted just yet. "You may have won the battle Sages, but the war is far from over!" she proclaimed as her body began to disenegrate in black data.

"Is she gone?" Matt asked coming next to his best friend. Tai stared at where she had just been a moment before.

"I-I don't know," he said turning to his friends," but if she does, we can take her."

"Right, cuz we're a team," Kari said hugging her brother. The same cyclone of wind appeared around Tai, and he returned to normal.

"Let's get out of here, I'm sure Genni is wondering what happened to us," Izzy said. Everyone nodded, and started walking out of the black castle. But as they left a pair of glowing red eyes followed them, and disappeared.

Back in the Real World

"What a long and boring day at school," a voice said. The girl plopped down on her bed and looked out the window. She looked around her average room, but stopped when she got to her computer. There was something glowing on it. She stood up and walked toward it, three items layed next to her computer, a gold ring with black spirals on it, a strange necklace with a polished surface with a red backround and a black spiraling heart, and a black device with a glowing screen on it. "What are these things?" she asked the air.

"Those are some of the legendary items of the Digital World." a voice behind her answered. The girl spun around but saw no one.

"Who-what are you?" she asked the voice.

"I am Emprissmon, and I am a digimon." she replied.

"Well, what do you want with me?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Meg, you probably don't remember me, but if you touch that black digivice, everything will become clear to you, such as why you have those dreams." the voice replied.

"How do you know about my dreams?" Meg asked.

"I know because I was with you when you lived them." she replied. Meg looked glanced around her room for a second, and then it hit her_, she was in my dream! _So she hesitantly held out her hand to the black digivice, and her eyes began glowing red.

me: Yay! my fic is done! I'm going to write a sequeal, and i might even write what happened in their past lives, but i don't know which i should do first. So you can tell me which you'd like to read more! Thanx again to all that have read this, and once again you can review me and send me ideas on the prequeal and the sequel i'm working on. later y'all

_**JyouraKoumi: **yea in my opinion red rules, got a problem wit that? and u were the one who brought up this whole color crap! and yea i've been a Taiora fan 4 like ever, but if most Taiora fans think blue is the best color that's their thing not mine, i like red just...because. ok enough color crap! Quit reviewing me, i mean WHAT THE HELL! dioti oronm itchb oserl!_

_**RayanaWolfer**: Yay, i like the main battle part too ). And I've already started writing the first chapt to the Legend of Digitanina ), and i'm glad u like the title, you won't believe how long it took me to come up with it, lol. Ur Reviews always rock! so no worries about the small review ), cuz small reviews r usually filled with LOTS of good stuff ). and thanx soooooooo much for reading my story! U TOTALLY ROCK DUDE! (whoa i say that too much lol) hope to have u reading my next story ) Later!_

_**Crimson G: **Ohhhhh... yea they do gasp lol maybe that's where i got the idea from lol who knows where my mind comes up wit this stuff lol. Thanx for reviewing almost every chapt! YOU'RE THE GREATEST! hope to see u readin my next fic, look 4 "The Legend of Digitania" Peace out my friend!_

_**HyperAnimeGirl: **lol, I LUV UR SCREEN NAME! It's da bomb! lol, ok ok back to the answer review thing i like to do. And yea, me likey that part 2! Hope to hear from u again in my next story! Thanx U ROCK GIRL!_

_**Surflilu246: **Yay! ur back! awesome hearing from u again! and lol, i do that all the time when i do the reviews outta order lol, it's FUN! and THANXS SOOOOOOOOOOOO... much dude! yea i know i'm an awesome writer (j/k u made me REALLY happy when i read that part) sry it took me FOREVER to finish up, MAY ALL SCHOOLS BURN WIT THE FIRE OF A THOUSAND MATCHES! lol, i made that up earlier. hope u read my next fic "The Legend of Digitanina" and i'll say it again, cuz i like sayin it (lol) U ROCK!_

_**digimon-Taiora:** yea sry i had to stop it, it was gettin WAY too long, lol, i just didn't think you'd get all emotional about it (j/k lol) THNX SOOOOOO MUCH FOR UR REVIEWS THIS WHOLE TIME! you've made me a better writer 4 the public (you guys, duh...) when u told me what to improve on ). And thanx for the good review about the battle, seriously i wasn't sure how that part would do lol. and if u want to know why i haven't updated in a while it's cuz of school, and if u want my opinion on school and hw, read the answer i gave to Surflilu246 lol. Hope 2 have u readin my next fic, of course it'll be Taiora ) Later Much! _


End file.
